Revenge of the Orichalcos
by TheSealer
Summary: Syrus is in the nursery since Zane defeated him. But an angel of Darkness and a field magic card will change everything.
1. Prologue

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Syrus was in the nursery bed, wondering what he should do. His brother still was mean, even after the duel between them (episode 95). He tried his best, but then again, he also humiliated him in front of his friends and the others students of the Academy.

"Why should I try to save him? He almost killed me, and he didn't even care! I should be angry!" - said Syrus to himself - "In fact, I no longer care about him! I want revenge! When I get out of this nursery, I'll be a new Syrus Truesdale."

And, whit that he felt asleep. But in a dream, an angel woman whit brown hair, wearing a mask, wiht a Reaper Cythe, dark armor and dark wings appeared.

"Who are you?" – Syrus

"My name is Guardian Deathcythe, little Syrus" – said the creature

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a great deal about you, including your _brother_ and your recent thirst for revenge."

"Wait! How do you know that? What do you want from me?"

"I just want to help you. Do you wish make Zane pay?

"YES! I WILL DO ANYTHING!!!"

"Excellent! If you want that, you need power, a very special power. But you must prove you're worthy of it."

"I already told you! I will do anything!"

"I know. In two days, meet me at the docks."

"I will be there."

"Good. Now rest, you will need."


	2. The night before

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 2: The night before

Syrus get out of the nursery in the next morning, heading to the Slyffer Dorm. But in the corridors, lots of students looked at him with smiles on their faces. He even heard three Ra Yellow girls whispering:

"Is that Ra Yellow twerp who was kicked by Zane?"

"Why did he challenge him in the first place? Did he actually believe he could beat Zane, just because they were brothers?"

"That short stuff was always worthless! He shouldn't even be in this Academy."

But Syrus didn't care, because soon he will get his revenge. Those guys were going to regret of that.

At the Dorm, Jaden, Hassleberry and Syrus were celebrating the return of the soldier to the Headquarters.

"Don't worry, Sy. You'll get Zane back, soon." – Jaden

"Jaden, I no longer care about him. I mean, he tortured and humiliated me. Why should I try to help him, now?"

Jaden looked at him impressed. He wasn't waiting for that one, and for the looks of his face, Hassleberry wasn't either.

"But, are you giving up, soldier?" – Hassleberry

"No, I just need another plan. After tomorrow, you will see."

Both Jaden and Hassleberry were confused.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

In that night, he looked at his Deck. Why did he ever use those cards, anyway? If he was going to be a stronger person, that pathetic deck should be in the garbage. So Syrus open a window and throw out the deck to the bottom of the sea.


	3. A hot test

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

* * *

Chapter 3: A hot test

Syrus woke up at 6 AM. That was the day were everything will change. He didn't waste time waking up Jaden or Hassleberry. Syrus dress up, eat the breakfast and ran to the docks. Deathcythe wasn't there; the only thing in the docks was a very dense fog.

He waited and waited and waited and waited and waited …But nobody showed up. Ready to give up and believing that was only a dream, Syrus began to walking until the Dorm. Suddenly, a voice asked:

"Where do you think you're going, Syrus?"

Syrus turned around and looked at the ocean. He could swear that he heard a voice.

"Who is there? Jaden?" – Syrus

"Guess again."

"Deathcythe, is that you?"

"No, it's Santa Claus"- said the voice sarcastically -"Of course it's me. Who where you waiting for? Dark Magician Girl?"

"Not exactly, but I almost believed that you were a dream. But now, you promise to help me." - Syrus

"But are you sure you want to go through with this?" – asked Deathcythe.

"Yes I am" – Syrus

The fog started to dispel. When it was completely vanished, Syrus noticed that Deathcythe was right beside him and they were no longer in the docks. They were floating over a temple in a little island with any trees or animals. They landed in the entrance of the temple and Deathcythe entered with Syrus behind him.

"Where are we, Deathcythe?"

"This is the place where a man holding the power of the Orichalcos lived. But that fool wasted that power after a duel with Yugi Motto. As you can see, this place looks a little dead.

The Guardian of Darkness was right. The all room seemed abandoned and covered in dust. At the Altair, were three giant snakes' statues, whit their mouths closed. Deathcythe touch in the wall behind the 3 statues and a green crystal appeared 5 meters above Syrus, floating and glowing.

"This is your test: you must grab the Orichalcos stone. If you're worthy of that power, you should be able to jump and grab it. If you fail your soul, flash, blood and bone will be offered to me. So do you accept?" - Deathcythe

"This is insane, but electric duels are also insane. I accept!" – Syrus

Deathcythe touch in the ground and that fog showed up again. When it disappeared, they were no longer in the temple, but in a volcano! Surrounded by lava, Syrus's island of solid rock was his safety. The green crystal was still above him. Deathcythe was no longer there, but her voice was.

"You must jump and reach the stone. You have 2 shots. Each time you fail one, the lava will cover a piece of the island. Now let the test begins!"

Syrus looked to the stone. That task sounded like crazy. But is perception of "crazy" changed a lot in the past few days. "_Well, here goes nothing!_" though Syrus to himself.

He jumped only to reach one meter and see the lava start to swallow a little part of the island. Syrus looked around him. How could he be so stupid? How could he trust in that creature? _Wait! What am I thinking?_ And, Zane and the students of Academy showed up on his mind. If they saw Syrus right now, they would be laughing about him. And the rage took over him. He felt nothing but hate against everybody. The stronger his feelings were, the stronger the glowing of the crystal became. He jumped again and this time he reached the 3 meters.

The third time was his last one. He concentrated in the hate he felt for those people and jumped. His hand was almost touching in the stone. He smiled when hand was a millimeter of distance to the crystal! No, he started to fall. He could reach the crystal. When his feet met the ground, the lava started to cover all what left of island. When he saw the liquid rock surround him and felt the heat, he knew it was all over.

* * *

Looks like things for Syrus are getting hot. Do you think he is going to survive.


	4. A new deck, a new person, 2 new cards

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 4: A new deck, a new person, 2 new cards

No, that couldn't be over! He fought too hard! He has come too far to end up melt in lava! There was only one thing to do. Syrus look again the stone and jumped right before the lava reached his spot. Fail was not an option this time! He was almost there and this time…**he grabbed it!** But then, he started to fall and when his body touched in the lava, everything turned black.

ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS

The first thing Syrus felt was cold. He opened his eyes; he saw the ground of the temple. When he got up, he noticed that Deathcythe in front of him.

"Looks like you've pass the test!" – said the angel

"What? But I didn't grab the stone in three times. I grabbed it in my 4th time."

"True. But this test wasn't about win in three times. It was for me to know if you are able to never give up. Now, reclaim your prizes." – said Deathcythe, appointing to the 3 snakes (now with their mouths open).

On the left serpent's mouth was a deck. Syrus took the deck and put it in his duel disk. The middle snake's mouth had a single Monster-Effect card. But this card instead of orange was dark and the monster in the image was an angel with dark wings and a Reaper Scythe.

"You're not just a spirit, are you? You're a monster!" – asked Syrus

"Yes, I am. And you are the 2nd duelist who has my power in his deck, you know?" – answered the Guardian

"Who was the first?"

"A gullible blonde man called Raphael. But that's not important."

Syrus grab the last card on the right serpent's mouth. It was a filed magic card, some kind of green star with 6 points and symbols around it. Despite he had never saw that card before, a name flouted in he's mind: "The Seal Of Orichalcos"!

"The will do more for you, than your little friends. Activate it, if you still want your revenge!"

Syrus opened the field-spell cards groove and activated The Sacred Seal. That same symbol appeared in the ground under Syrus, who started to scream.

That pain was unimaginable! He felt like his flash was burning, but at the same time, he felt more powerful than never! And with the power, his hate for Zane and everyone else in that Academy grow stronger! The Seal under him expanded and another seal formed on Syrus forehead. The Duel Disk became a Dark Duel Disk. His eyes became red and an evil and sick smile formed on his face.

* * *

Just wait until he comes back to Duel Academy!


	5. The Orichalcos is back

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 5: The Orichalcos is back

Jaden was fishing in the docks, trying to get a god lunch. When he was about to give up, a guy passed behind him.

"Hi there, dude! Are you here for the GX Tour… Syrus!!!"

The boy looked at him; it was Syrus. But, he was different: the hair was short; he no longer was wearing glasses, his eyes looked cold and around his neck was a little green crystal.

"Hello, Jaden."

"Syrus, where have you being? You were missing during one day! And, what's with the outfit and the weird duel disk?

Syrus was wearing a gray T-shirt and, a black vest and black pants.

"Let's say, I was trying to find a way to teach a lesson to my beloved brother." – answered Syrus, smiling evilly.

"You still are thinking about that. Remember what happened the last time." – Jaden

"I know, but this time, it will be different, just wait."

ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS

Syrus was walking on the forest, absorbed in his thoughts and spiritually communicating with Deathcythe.

_We just need to make sure that he accepts the challenge_… – Syrus

_…And the Seal of Orichalcos will do the rest. But, make sure that his Life Points became zero before yours. _– Deathcythe

_Don't worry. I have what I need to take him down! - _Syrus

_Why going after Zane now? We have plenty of time. Before you face him, why don't we capture some other souls? With a few duels, you can get use to your new Deck and Duel Disk. – _proposed the dark angel.

_Good idea! And I think I know who is going to be the first _– said Syrus looking at one of the Ra-Yellow girls who talked about him.

ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS

Jaden and Hassleberry were talking at the Red Dorm.

"So, the missing soldier is back, sarge?" – asked Hassleberry.

"Yep, but he is different, and I'm not talking about his new look. He almost looks like Zane." Answered Jaden

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He said he was looking for Zane. He still is trying to...What a …?! Look!" – Jaden pointed to the window.

A green light beam reaching the sky appeared. The light glowed so intensely that almost blinded them. The wind blow with all its fury! Two minutes before, the weather was sunny and warm. Then was cloudy, windy and cold. When it vanished, the sky was blue and sunny again, like that beam never existed.

A few seconds after that, Jaden and Hassleberry run to the local. When they arrived, the only thing they saw was a Ra Yellow girl on her knees, looking at the ground.

"Hello! Did you saw who created that green-laser-show-thing?" – Jaden

The girl didn't move a muscle, still looking at the ground. Her eyes were opened and she breathed but her face looked lifeless.

"Hi, is anybody home?" - asked Hassleberry

"Do you think that the laser did this to her? – Jaden to Hassleberry

"Maybe it was a new war device that originated that light and fried her brain, sarge. The Iraqis are attacking! It's got to be them!"

"Let's forget the crazy theories and take her to Miss. Vonteyne. K?"

"Look at this, sarge." – said Hassleberry picking a card in the ground. It was a magic card with a green symbol and the girl.

ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS

On the nursery, Jaden and Hassleberry were trying to explain to Miss. Vonteyne and Crowler what happened:

"Thanks for brought her here, guys." – thanked Miss. Vonteyne. – "But, do you know what happen to her?"

"It was Iraq, they are attacking us!" – Hassleberry

"Sure, and I am Santa Claus and Jaden is the Easter Bunny, right?" – replied Crowler.

"Look, we don't have time for this. Thanks once again Jaden and Hassleberry, but I weed silence to find what her problem is. Now, go back to…" –Miss Vonteyne couldn't finish the phrase. She looked at the window and saw another green laser!

ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS|ORICHALCOS

Jaden and Hassleberry returned to the Dorm both exhausted. Every time they found a student in the green laser place, another green laser showed up in the other corner of the island. When no other beam appeared, they finally could rest. A lot of students were now on the nursery, including some members of the Society of Light (Bastion was one of them).

When Syrus came back to the Dorm, he looked very happy.

"Why that face, Sy?" – Jaden

"Nothing special" – answered him

"Soldier, do know the news in the school?" – asked Hasslebery

"I already know about the students and the green lights."

"By the way, why the new outfit, soldier? What happened to your uniform?"

"I thought I needed a better look."

"Oh, well. Good night" – and Jaden felt asleep.

"Soldier, do you still are obsessed with defeat your brother?" – whispered Hasslebery

"Yah, so?" - answered Syrus with an angry face.

"Remember what happen… - started Hassleberry but Syrus looked at him.

"My life is not your business, _Asshole-Berry_." – his face became even angrier.

"OK! OK! I don't talk anymore about that. Good night."

"I'm also going to sleep. Tomorrow will be a great day." – Syrus

When Hassleberry was in his bed, he thought about the green symbol on that card. He could swear that same symbol appeared on Syrus' forehead and his eyes became red when he was angry.


	6. A dream or a warning

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 6: A dream or a warning

The blond and muscular man was walking on the Space. There was nobody around and he never was there before. But, something inside him told him to continue. Something that he could almost feel, right beside him.

Wait! There was somebody beside him! He looked to his right and saw a blond Indian young woman. No just a woman, an angel woman! The angel that once saved his live. She just looked at him, smiled and started to heading to a glowing star.

He knew what he had to do. He followed her. When she stopped, the man watch the star glowing until it just disappeared! When the star vanished, in its place were three teenagers, three giant teenagers: a smiling boy with brown eyes and brown air, who was wearing a red jacket; a blond and beautiful girl with a blue uniform and a boy with an arrogant face and black air, wearing black clothes.

Suddenly, they started to transform. Wings grown on their backs, their skin turned into scales, the nails of their fingers and toes became claws. In less than 30 seconds, they were dragons. Dragons which were familiar to that man.

The boy with the red jacket became The Eyes of Timaeus, the girl became The Fang of Critias and the guy in black became The Claw of Hermos. The three dragons roared and spit lights from their mouths which illuminated all the Space.

But the lights show didn't last long. A light boy with blue air and an evil smile on his lips appeared. Then a green symbol (also familiar to that man) appeared under the three dragons, which started to roar in pain. From the new boy's back grown dark angel wings and he transformed into Guardian Deathcythe. As fast as light's speed, Deathcythe flied and cut the heads of the 3 Legendary Dragons. After the bodies of the dragons felt, Deathcythe looked at the angel and the man. If she weren't wearing a mask, they could saw her smiling.

"Well, what do we have here? My Nemesis and my old _partner_" – said Deathcythe.

"Deathcythe, I thought you were gone forever." – said the man.

"My flame can never be extinguished." – answered the Dark Angel. – "By the way, ready for a rematch, _my other me_?" – asked to the Indian Angel.

As answer, the Indian show her sword and started to fly against Deathcythe with all her speed and the other angel did the same.

"No, Eatos! Don't do it!" – screamed the man.

EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS

"No, Eatos! Don't do it!" – screamed Raphael.

He woke up all sweaty and out of breath. When he looked around him, he noticed that he was on his bed-room, in his apartment. The Space, the Dragons and Deathcythe were only…

"…a dream. And, what a dream!"

He looked at the watch. It was midnight and couldn't even sleep. That nightmare was upsetting since they began, a week ago. But can it be that dream is real?

Some people would say no, but he know firsthand that there are things in the world that can't be explained. Like the power of Orichalcos which took control over in once, the Nameless Pharaoh and his Guardian Monsters.

He get up and go to the door, checking out the mail. Maybe that would make him sleep. Nothing but a letter from … _Duel Academy_!

Curious, Raphael opened it and started to read the letter:

_Dear Mr. Raphael __F. Jonas_ (A.N.: I invented that surname)

_We take delight in inform you that you have been chosen to participate in the GX TOURNAMENT! A dueling tournament, which the best duelist all over the world were invited to participate in. _

_The Tournament will be on Academy Island. Each duelist will have to bring one GX medal to the Tournament and is obligated to duel at least one time, per day. When a duelist wins a duel, the loser will have to deliver al the medal he/she possesses._

_For more information, consult: __.com__._

_Seto Kaiba,_

_President of Kaiba Corp_

_Sheppard,_

_Headmaster._

Raphael thought in what he had just read. He never was a guy of contests. But when he looked to his deck, he knew what he should do. For the other duelists, this could be a competition, but for him was a mission. Ten years ago, the 3 Chosen Duelists saved the world from Dartz and the Orichalcos. Now he must save the world from Deathcythe.

"Duel Academy, here I come!"


	7. Truesdale VS Truesdale I

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 7: Truesdale VS. Truesdale

Syrus was walking in the woods. When he awoke, he saw Cyberdark Keel being summoned. That could only mean one thing: Zane was dueling there. When he got there, he saw three Ra Yellows in the ground and Zane laughing:

"Three Ra Yellows couldn't even touch my Life Points. So lame!"

"Then, maybe, I can scratch them." – said Syrus, approaching Zane with a smirk on his face.

Zane looked at him and said:

"Well, well, what do we have here? Didn't you learn your lesson, in our last duel, twerp."

"Yes, technically, I deed! That's why I'm here for a rematch. What do you say? – asked Syrus

"And, how do you plan to defeat me? Using your new outfit? Or maybe, your new Duel Disk? – laughed Zane

"I have to admit you were right. Dueling is making your opponents suffer. But, I know other type of suffering." – Syrus

"Oh, really! Let's find out. I hope give me a better fight than these three wannabe duelists – said Zane, appointing to the unconscious students.

"Don't worry! This will be your last fight." – Syrus – "By the way, about that suffering I told you about, it only will happen in the end of the duel. I have a card that will sure of that."

"Less talking, more dueling" – responded Zane, preparing his Duel Disk. Syrus did the same.

"I will start thing off. First, I play the last card you will ever see. Behold my Seal of Orichalcos!" – Syrus put the card in the Field Card Zone and the Sacred Seal appeared under his feet. The symbol grew until it reached Zane and a dark aura surrounded Syrus, and Zane could saw two angel dark wings on Syrus back, but they disappeared just like the aura. Syrus took a deep breath and looked at Zane with red eyes and the symbol glowing on his forehead. Zane deep down admitted that was a scary.

"Now, I summon monster in defense mode and play this face down. That's all."

"I was waiting for more, you know. I summon my "Cyber Dragon" (2100 ATK). Now attack that weak Face-Down Monster." – ordered Zane. The dragon attack, but when its attack reached the face-down it stopped. The monster switched to face-up revealing some kind of shield that looked just like Syrus Duel Disk:

"So, what were you saying about my _very weak _monster defense points (the shield had 3000 DEF). My "Orichalcos Shield" is the best defense a guy could ask for."

Zane's Life Points decreased to 3100. (4000 -900=3100), but them they decreased again to 2600 (3100 - 500=2600).

"Hey, why my Life Points decreased to 2600?" – asked Zane confused (for once).

"Guess I forgot to tell you, The Sacred Seal gives all my monsters extra 500 ATK points." – informed Syrus

"ATK points? But your shield is in DEF mode." – Zane

"True, but my "Orichalcos Shield's" Special Effect transfers every one of its own ATK points to its DEF points. What gives a total of 3500 DEF points! (4000 – 1400=2600)

"You sure were lucky, this time. I place one card face down and end my turn." – said Zane, obviously angry.

"My move. I play a magic card called "Orichalcos Deck", which allows me to move 2 cards with the word "Orichalcos" on their names from my deck to my hand. I now summon "Dharc The Dark Charmer" in DEF mode and now I sacrifice him to activated «Orichalcos Castle Ritual»" – the Charmer disappeared – " to Ritual Summon "Orichalcos Lord" (ATK:?/DEF:?). In case you're wondering, it's ATK and DEF points are determined by the number of "Orichalcos Cards" on my field and graveyard (1000 points for each one and 500 thanks to the Seal)."

The ATK points of Orichalcos Lord rose up to 3500. Orichalcos Lord attacked and destroyed Cyber Dragon, but Zane Life points didn't decreased.

"But, luckily for you, the only way for my Orichalcos Lord to touch your Life Points it's inflict Direct Damage, and since this is not the case, you're safe."

Zane drew and played a magic card:

"It's called "Change Ability". I can use to summon a monster and change its Ability. So I summon "Cyber Dark Horn" and now instead of absorb monster with Level 3 or less, it absorbs the opposite. I equipped him with my "Cyber Dragon" from the graveyard (ATK: 800+2100=2900)." – explained Zane.

"He is too weak. My Lord has 3500 ATK points." – said Syrus.

"But my "Change Ability" card also gives my monster 1400 extra points during this turn (2900 + 1400=4300). Now my dragon, destroy his Lord." – demanded Zane, and Orichalcos Lord was destroyed and Syrus score went down (4000 – 800=3200). – "I think that will do for now" – said Zane playing another face-down.

To the old Syrus, thing would look a little spooky, but not for the new Syrus. Zane had 2 face downs and his "Cyber Dark Horn" (ATK: 2900). But Syrus' "Orichalcos Shield" (DEF: 3500) was more than enough to protect his life points from "Dark Horn" and he had 1 face down.

"It's my turn and I activate my face-down "Double Summon". Now I can Normal Summon two times, each turn. So I summon "Orichalcos Malevolence" (ATK:1500+500=2000) and "Orichalcos Soldier" (ATK:1500+500=2000), then I play my "Orichalcos Grave" magic card, to bring back my "Orichalcos Lord" (ATK/DEF:6500). Of course, since my Lord was Special Summon from the Graveyard, I must put him in DEF mode. But no matter, I activate my "Malevolence" Effect. You know, it's true that your "Dark Horn" absorbs the ATK power of other monsters but it's DEF power is always weak, so my "Malevolence" switched your monster to DEF mode (Dark Horn's DEF: 800). Now, "Orichalcos Malevolence", attack!" – ordered Syrus, and the equipped Cyber Dragon was destroyed instead. – "And now, "Orichalcos Soldier" finish what "Malevolence" began. Destroy his «Cyber Dark Horn»." – demanded Syrus, and this time, "Dark Horn" was destroyed. – "I place 1 card face down and give you a shot."

Zane looked at his field and at Syrus field. He had no monsters left to protect his life points, and after that turn, Syrus would change his "Orichalcos Lord" to ATK mode. Even he didn't want to admit, this move could be his last.

"I play my "Cyber Dark Keel" in DEF (DEF:800) mode and another face down." – said Zane

"Is that all? How sad. Let me show you how a duelist makes a good move: "Orichalcos Malevolence", use your special ability to switch "Keel" to ATK mode" – "Dark Keel" switch to ATK mode – "Now I switch my "Orichalcos Lord" to ATK mode, and now Orichalcos Soldier atta…" – but Syrus was interrupted by Zane who said:

"I activate my Trap: "Fusion Sacrifice". I send one Fusion-Monster to negate your attack and make you finish your turn." – explained Zane.

"OK. But turn, you will lose. Nobody can save you." – laughed Syrus

"I don't need to be saved. Watch this: I play «Lightning Vortex»" – the smile in Syrus' face disappeared and appeared on Zane's – "So I discard five monsters from my deck to destroy every creature on the field." – all the monsters were destroyed. – "Now I activate one of my face downs: "Double Rebirth", with this card I can bring back two 4-Level star monsters. So I bring back my "Cyber Dark Keel" and my "Cyber Dark Horn". And now, ATACK HIM DIRECTLY!!!" – roared Zane. Once again, Syrus points decreased (3200 - 800x2=1600).

"Excellent move, brother. Now it's my move. I summon "Orichalcos Metal Dragon" (ATK:2000+500=2500) and "Orichalcos Gigas" (ATK: 400+500=900), then I sacrifice 500 Life Points (1600 – 500 = 1100) to Special Summon "Orichalcos Kyutora" (DEF:500). By the way, the seal of Orichalcos lets me summon 5 additional monsters in my Magic and Trap Zone, and you can't attack the monster on the back line without destroy my front line first. I could attack now, but I'm feeling generous, so I will end my turn.

Let's see if you can survive to this."


	8. Truesdale VS Truesdale II

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 8: Truesdale VS. Truesdale II

Chazz was walking on the corridors of the Academy, looking for some looser to duel. But students didn't want to duel since this chaos of the green lights started and the students were in coma.

As usual, the 3 Ojamas were with their boss, but this time, they weren't annoying him.

"Boss, I think that this madness of students and green lights is close." – said the Ojama Yellow.

"You _think_?! Since when do you know how to think? – asked Chazz bored.

"Boss, seriously, we feel that this could be happening by the hand of a Duel Monster Spirit." – said Ojama Black.

"And, who do you _think_ it could be the responsible, Mr. Sherlock? Winged Kuriboh? Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny?" – Chazz.

"Who is Santa Claus?" – asked Ojama Green.

"Shut up!" – answered Chazz.

"But, boss that spirit could be…" – suddenly, Ojama Yellow stopped talking. He looked to his brothers, who had the same feeling. Chazz looked at them, worried (for once) about them.

"What?" – asked him.

"The short Truesdale is dueling with big-mad Truesdale. And guess what, boss. The little one is the holder of that spirit." – answered Ojama Black.

Chazz started to run, following the Ojama Brothers. If Syrus was being possessed by the Spirit, than he could be in serious trouble. He was so focused on running that he almost collided with Alexis and Jaden.

"Watch where you're going, Chazz. Why are in a hurry?" - said Alexis.

"Alexis, I think Syrus is dueling Zane, and he is the responsible for all this mess." – said Chazz out of breath

"What?" – asked Jaden confused.

"Look, just come with me." – said Chazz.

They followed him until the duel between the two Truesdale brothers.

"Hey, Syrus what are you doin…WHAT THE…?!" – yelled Jaden when he looked at Syrus. His face had an evil smile, the eyes had a red glow and the symbol of the student card he and Hassleberry founded was shining on his forehead.

"Well, welcome guys. Just sit down and enjoy the show. I'm about to send this piece of garbage to the hospital!" – said Syrus.

"Hey! What's going on here? And what's with the Field Magic Card? And with outfit? And with haircut? And with duel disk?" – asked Chazz to nobody.

"What's the meaning of this, Syrus?" – asked Alexis.

"Well, this twerp convinced me to a rematch and he played this "Seal of Ori-whatever" card." – explained Zane, bored.

"Yes, but let's keep dueling, OK? I don't like wasting my time? I have other victim to this day." – said Syrus.

"You got it! I Fusion-Summon "CyberDark Dragon" (ATK: 1000) and I equip him with my "Cyber End Dragon" (ATK: 1000+4000=5000). Now my mighty beast, attack his Orichalcos Gigas (ATK: 900)." – demanded Zane. The dragon attacked and Gigas was destroyed but Syrus Life Points were unharmed.

"Let me explain. My Orichalcos Kyutora has the ability to absorb Battle Damage. Of course, those damage don't vanish, they will be transformed when the time comes." – explained Syrus.

"Very well, I activate my Trap Card "Double Shot". This let's my monster attack two more times. Now, incinerated is two monsters" – Zane

When Orichalcos Metal Dragon was destroyed Zane's Life Points decreased (1400-600=800).

"Hey, what just happened? – asked him.

"When «Orichalcos Metal Dragon» is destroyed in Battle, my opponent takes 600 points of Damage." – explained Syrus.

"Maybe, but now you have no monsters to protect your life points." – smirked Zane.

"Is that so? Take a good look." – said Syrus pointing to the place where Kyutora was. In that place appeared a giant green crystal monster.

"What's with the Oriental giant tea pot?" – asked Jaden.

"When Kyutora is destroyed, it reappears as "Orichalcos Shunoros", and do you remember what I said about the Damage absorbed by my Kyutora. (ATK: 4100+2500=6600).

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." – said Zane.

"Zane is in trouble, that thing can wipe out his Life Points with one single attack" – said Alexis.

"Well, I use the Special ability of my _tea pot _to Special Summon "Orichalcos Dextrus" (Dexia) and "Orichalcos Esquerdinos" (Aristeros). You don't need to worry about their Special Effects, because I don't plan to use them.

Now, Shunoros attack his dragon!" – ordered Syrus.

"I activate my «De-Fusion»!" – said Zane. The dragon was divided in three and Shunoros attack failed.

"Oh, Well. I end my turn" – said Syrus, smiling.

"Good, I activate my other face-down "Life Enemy Energy". I select your _tea pot_ and now my Life points became equal to haff of your monster's ATK points (800_3300). Then I use my "Trap Booster" to play the Trap that you know from our last duel. With this Trap, every monster in our graveyards is a Dragon-Type monster. And, last but not least, I use my "Polymerization" to create again "CyberDark Dragon" equipped with my "Cyber End Dragon" (ATK: 5000). Now, I sacrifice every monster in my hand and Deck to my graveyard. Since all my monsters in my graveyard are now Dragons, my creature gets even stronger (ATK: 8800). But luckily for you, I can't attack you this turn. It's your move." – said Zane.

"Good. This duel ends now!" – said Syrus – "I activate my last face down "Reaper Scythe – Deathcythe". And to use my weapon I play my ultimate monster: Guardian Deathcythe!"

When the Dark angel appeared, Winged Kuriboh and the Ojama Brothers could swear that she looked at them. When Deathcythe (ATK: 2500+500=3000) touched in her favorite weapon, a dark aura surrounded her and (ATK: 3000+500x7=3000+4000=7000). Zane laughed:

"Well, nice try, but not enough."

"Who said I was done? My equip card gives my monster 500 ATK points for every monster in my graveyard. Now, I sacrifice my "Esquerdinus", "Dextrus" and "Shunoros" to power up my Guardian of Darkness (ATK: 7000+3x500=7000+1500=8500)." – said Syrus.

"Still not enough." – said Zane

"Really, so I activate one of my Guardian's Special Effects: By discarding 10 cards from my deck, I can remove from play all the cards in your graveyard. And whit out monsters in your grave, your dragon loses a few points. (ATK: 8800-3800=5000). But that's not all. I know your "CyberDark Dragon" uses the equipped monsters as shields, but the second ability of my Deathcythe will take care of that" – smirked Syrus.

For the first time, Zane feared the worst and sweat drooped.

"You got to be bluffing!" – yelled Zane.

"I smell some fear, brother! And, you have are right in fear me. You see, I give up 800 Life Points (Life Points: 1100-800=300), so my creature can destroy every monster on your side of the field who's ATK Points are lower than hers. Now, go "Guardian Deathcythe"! Cut the head of that Dragon and bring Zane's soul to me!" – demanded Syrus.

Deathcythe attacked and separated the heads of both "CyberDark Dragon" and "Cyber End Dragon". When they were destroyed, the explosion was so strong that Chazz, Jaden and Alexis couldn't see but only hear Zane's screaming:

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Orichalcos - one/Zane Truesdale – zero" – laughed Syrus when Zane's Life points decreased for the last time (Life Points: 3300-3500=0).


	9. Come forth, Fang of Critias

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 9: "Come forth, Fang of Critias"

Raphael was now on the docs of the Academy. The boat was finally returning to Domino City and all the duelists (including Raphael) were now going to find some student to challenge. The trip was calm but he knew that his stay on the island wouldn't be like the trip was. If Deathcythe was there, he would find her. Question was: where? Maybe somebody knew about if strange things were happening in that island, but before he could ask, a green laser showed up from the sky.

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with «Orichalcos»." – said Raphael to himself.

And he started to run to the place where the Seal was.

EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|

Jaden saw the symbol under Zane vanishing and his body falling. He looked at Syrus (the Seal disappeared of his forehead and the eyes were no longer glowing) who laughed evilly:

"Syrus?! It's you who is been attacking students? Why?" – asked Jaden surprised and sad to his friend.

"Why? Revenge for the humiliation that Zane put me through. He deserved this!" – answered him still laughing

"You knew that your brother wasn't in himself, twerp." – yelled Chazz.

"And, Syrus, how could attacked the other students? What did they do to you?" – asked Alexis.

"They made fun of me after my defeat. Plus, I needed some _volunteers_ to test my new deck." – explained Syrus, stopping laughing.

"But, Bastion was our friend…" – started Alexis.

"Oh, really? Well, guess what? He turned on us when he joined that shinny Society." – interrupted Syrus, feeling angry by thinking about Bastion.

"But he was brainwashed." – replied Jaden

"You should lesson to yourself, you know. He only was _brainwashed_ because he allowed Sartorious to do it." – said Syrus. – "By the way, these two snakes who you call friends also turned on us."

"But we came back, remember?" – replied Chazz, angrily

"Maybe, but you still are traitors" – said Syrus.

"And, what does that makes you?" – asked Alexis, REALLY angry for the first time on that day.

"Technically, Zane never was Mr. _Nice-Personality,_ and he wasn't our best friend. Maybe I am a traitor, but I never turn my back on YOU." – said Syrus, serious.

"You're insane. What happened to you, Syrus? You're even worse than Zane was." – said Jaden, and Winged Kuriboh showed up on his shoulder.

"Hello, Kuriboh and Ojama Brothers." – complimented Syrus, smirking.

"Wait, you can see our spirit-monsters?" – asked Jaden and Chazz

"Yes. And I have my own Spirit. Let me introduce you to her." – answered Syrus

Alexis looked confused since she couldn't see spirits, but then when the Dark Angel appeared behind Syrus, she almost screamed!

"AHHHH!!! IT'S THE BOGUIE WOMAN! – screamed the Ojamas. Kuriboh hide behind Jaden, which he, Alexis and Chazz were pale just by looking to the creature.

"Guys, I can also see her!" - said Alexis

"YOU CAN?" - asked Jaden and Chazz, again.

"Well, that's because I want you to see her, Alexis." – explained Syrus.

"So, this Halloween reject is your partner?" – asked Chazz

"Her name is «Guardian Deathcythe». And thanks to her, I have power!" – said Syrus.

"Syrus, you use to know that power isn't everything. What would the old Syrus say, if he saw what he would turn into?" – asked Alexis.

"He probably would cry for his mommy, but that Syrus his long gone. I have made my brother pay, so my wish is now realized, but why waste this power? This is the best thing that ever happened to me! Let me show you." – said Syrus, pointing to Alexis' forehead. His finger glowed and Alexis eyes turned green, but that color vanished immediately and Alexis looked to Jaden and Chazz.

"Hey, guys! I can see those spirits, now!" – said Alexis, surprised.

"I told you. Consider that power I gave you as a gift." - smiled Syrus – "This is the new me. Now, lesson: just because I am now a new person doesn't mean you are my enemies, so don't get in my way." – and he turned around and started go away and Deathcythe followed him.

Alexis walked and face him. He looked right at her, but he didn't say anything. Angrily, she raised her hand and **slapped him**!!! Jaden and Chazz were both astonished! Never before have Alexis done anything like that.

Syrus was surprised for one second, but he putted himself together and looked at her, furious.

"What was that for?" – asked him.

"To wake you up! That thing is controlling you! Snap out of that." – demanded her.

"I didn't want to do this, but you made me!" – replied him, even more furious – "Deathcythe, attack her!"

Both Jaden and Chazz screamed "ALEXIS!" when Deathcythe raised her weapon. Alexis was paralyzed by fear; that was the end of the line, for her! She closed her eyes.

But Deathcythe was stopped! She opened her eyes and right before her was a blond Indian Angel. The new Angel had a sword which used to block Deathcythe's attack. It could be another spirit-monster? The answer showed up as Raphael, who appeared running to them.

"Who is this big blond guy?" – asked Chazz to himself.

"Maybe it's that Santa Claus-guy you talked about, boss." – suggested Ojama Yellow.

"Or maybe it's the Easter Bunny." – said Ojama Green.

"Eatos, attack!" – demanded the man and the blond angel obeyed him.

Syrus looked confused. Who was that guy? And what the hell was that angel? But then, he remembered what Deathcythe told him about the guy who wasted her power. Syrus smiled again and said:

"So, this is Raphael, the Idiot, right? – and Deathcythe nodded.

"And you are the kid who has been invading my nightmares along with that creature, right?" – asked Raphael.

"The name is Syrus Truesdale, the Orichalcos Duelist. And, I don't invade people's beauty sleep, OK. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! Deathcythe attack his Guardian, with your Cut of Hell!" – ordered Syrus.

The two Guardians were fighting with all their strength. The fight looked like it would end in a draw.

"You won't win. I send to my graveyard my all deck to power up my Guardian!" – said Syrus. When all his deck entered in the graveyard, Deathcythe's body became surrounded by a Dark aura and the all sky was covered in Darkness, like the Sun would just disappear. Deathcythe became huge and even scarier. She had now 5 meters tall! But Raphael smiled:

"Your monster is powered by the monsters in your graveyard, but my Guardian Eatos can absorb the power of the lost monsters of my opponent. So both our Guardians are equal, again." – explained him. Eatos became the same size as Deathcythe and they both continued the fight.

"Excellent strategy, Raphael! Hurray!" – complimented Syrus – "But I have something you don't have, the power of the Orichalcos!"

He touched in the ground with both his hands and the Sacred Seal glowed over him. Syrus started to pray:

"Ancient Stones of the Orichalcos, lend me your strength! Awake from your sleep and show your power. Unleash your glow, which once was vanished!"

The Seal of Orichalcos glowed on both Syrus and Deathcythe's forehead. And the dark aura increased. Eatos was now out powered, and Raphael knew that.

Alexis looked at the horror-movie-type-scene. The blond man and his Guardian were about be wiped out. She looked at her deck, but she knew that no one of her card could help. _But, why? Why is this happening? Why has Syrus turned into that? And what can I do to help?_, she though, crying. But then her deck started to glow. That glow stopped Deathcythe, Eatos and their masters. Everybody looked at her Duel Disk, and Raphael screamed:

"Hurry! Draw the card on the top of your deck! It's our only hope!"

_But, I don't have nothing that can stop that thing_, she thought to herself. But, she felt like her deck was calling her. Deathcythe already understood what was going on and attacked Eatos, trying to slice her to pieces. Eatos tried to defend herself and almost, literally, lost her head.

Alexis draw the card and it was a monster that she never saw. The card was blue and had the picture of a dragon with huge fangs. She may never saw this card, but she knew what to do:

"I Summon my Legendary Dragon! Come forth, Fang of Critias!" – she demanded.

"What, but you don't have that card!" – said Syrus, Jaden and Chazz, surprised.

The card glowed even more and the Dragon showed up right beside Eatos. The horror and fear could be seem on both Deathcythe's and Syrus' faces.

"Now, Eatos attack!" – said Raphael.

"Destroy his Deathcythe, Critias!" – ordered Alexis.

"Counter-attack, Deathcythe. Cut of Hell!" - demanded Syrus.

The three monsters attacked and the battle just exploded. When the air cleared, the sky was no longer dark and Syrus and Deathcythe were vanished. The combat ended in a draw.

"This isn't over yet, Alexis. You will have the same fate that my brother had!" – Syrus voice was earned on the four minds which were still there.


	10. The story and the DarkDuel

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 10: The Story and the Dark-Duel

Raphael and the 3 students toke Zane to the nursery. Miss. Vonteyne wasn't very happy to help a guy who practically fried his own brother. But she forgot that once Chazz told her that was Syrus who was doing this. It took some time to convince Miss. Vonteyne to stop looking at Raphael's muscles.

EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS|EATOS

The blond man was toke in by Jaden. Alexis, Chazz and Hassleberry were there to. After they explained to Hassleberry what had happened to the students and that Syrus was behind it along with Deathcythe, he barely could talk.

"I can't believe it! Our soldier, do all that…But, why?" – asked him sadly.

"He said that he did it for revenge and power." – said Chazz.

"Yes, but I still can believe." – said the Ra-Yellow.

"Me neither." – said Jaden. Syrus was like a younger brother for him, but now Syrus was unrecognized. – "I'm sure that Halloween Freak brainwashed him."

"Maybe it's working with Sartorious." – suggested Hassleberry.

"Look Dino-Brain, Sartorious believes in the Light. And that creature is a monster of Darkness, just like all those others Orichalcos monsters. Sartorious would never use card like those." – said Chazz bored.

"True, that creature is not working with that man. I know Deathcythe better than you imagined." – said Raphael.

"You seem to know something about her, big guy. Did she was once your monster?" – asked Hassleberry.

"Yes. Once I was controlled by my hate and poisoned by the Orichalcos."

"Well, I guess we were lucky that you showed up." – Chazz.

"Actually, no. A few days I had a dream that Deathcythe was controlling a kid so I decided to come to Duel Academy."

"What? You knew that Syrus was in trouble?" – asked Jaden.

"Well, yes. But I didn't know that the kid was your friend. Maybe I should tell my story. A story that has a lot to do with the new Dragon of your Obelisk-Blue friend" – pointing at Alexis, who was looking at her Legendary Dragon since they returned to the Dorm – "Well, 10 000 years ago…

DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE

Syrus was meditating in the main room of the Orichalcos Temple. Around him was the wall of the prisoners. Thousand of stone tablets and practically all of them were cleared. Only ten souls were captured until now.

Bastion and Zane were the only ones right in front of him. When he opened his eyes, he smiled looking at the terrified faces that those two had on the tablets.

But then, he remembered Alexis, the girl that made him look like a fool. The girl that humiliated him, just like Zane. "She thinks that power isn't anything, hem?" He thought "Well, I will make her change her mind. The more souls I capture, the stronger my Guardian, me and my deck became."

_I know exactly what you're thinking_. – Deathcythe

_How about a little power boost?_ – Syrus

_But souls aren't everything. – _Deathcythe

_This is why I'm going to have a little revenge.__ Alexis Rhodes – _Syrus

_And do you plan to do that? Will you seal her away also? – _Deathcythe

_No, she will be on this wall, soon or later. But first I will visit an old friend: Atticus Rhodes. - _Syrus, smirking.

_With the power of Darkness of his Dragon, we will be one step away to the Ultimate Power. – _Deathcythe.

_But a soul is a soul. Let's give him an invitation. And I'm sure that he will not say "NO". – _Syrus

Syrus get up and touch in the Orichalcos stone, around his neck. He glowed and disappeared. Next stop, Academy Island.

DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHEDEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE|DEATHCYTHE

Atticus was heading to Jaden's dorm. They communicated with him and told him what Syrus was doing and he almost sliced Alexis to pieces. In his way, a boy with blue short hair and a Dark Duel disk showed up:

"Syrus?" – asked Atticus

"The one and only." – replied him.

"You! Now tell me, why did you try to kill my sister?" – yelled him. Syrus never saw anybody so angry, but he didn't scare him.

"She was asking for that." – said Syrus.

"WHAT? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU? AND WHY ARE KILLING THE STUDENTS WITH THAT MAGIC CARD?"

"Look, their souls are sealed, not gone. And I can restore them to their bodies. And your sister shouldn't have challenged me." – he said with no mercy.

"How can you say those things? You're not Syrus Truesdale. You're even worse than Zane."

"Is that so? Well, let me tell why I am here. I'm here to Duel you. If you win, I free all my prisoners." – proposed Syrus.

"And if I lose…" – asked Atticus.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling YOU will not lose." – said Syrus. Atticus looked confused. Since when a duelist hopes that his opponent doesn't lose?

"OK, so let's Dark-Duel!" – said Atticus.

"Oh, and one more thing: I don't have the idea of using my "Seal of Orichalcos" magic card on this Dark-Duel." – informed Syrus.

A./N.: This is a Dark-Duel, because it's between Syrus' Orichalcos monsters (all DARK attribute creatures) and Atticus' Dark attribute Dragons.


	11. DarkDuel

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 11: Dark-Duel

"I summon a face-down monster in DEF mode and I play my magic card "Orichalcos reward". With this card, I don't need to have my "Seal of Orichalcos" on the field to play my other Orichalcos cards" – explained Syrus. – "Your move, Atticus."

"I summon my "Red Eyes Shadow Dragon" (ATK: 2300) in ATK mode. Now, attack" – demanded Atticus.

The Dragon did as his master said but, he did the same mistake as Zane: underestimated Syrus defenses. It was "Orichalcos Shield" (DEF: 3000). Atticus Life points decreased (4000 – 700 = 3300) and Syrus smiled.

"Fine then, I place two cards face-down and end my turn." – said Atticus.

"I activate my "Orichalcos Deck". I can now move two Orichalcos Cards from my deck to my hand. Now I place one card face-down (Exchange) and summon my "Dharc the Dark Charmer" (ATK: 500) and I play my "Orichalcos Rod" which increases my Charmer's points by 1000. (ATK: 500+1000=1500)." – said Syrus.

"What are you up to?" – asked Atticus.

"My monster is weaker than yours (Charmer: 1500|Dragon:2300), but my Dharc has the ability to take control of one of my opponent's Dark attribute monsters." – explained Syrus, smiling and the Dragon flew to Syrus side of the field. Atticus was astonished! His dragon was against him and his Life Points were wide opened for a double attack.

"Now, «Red Eyes Shadow Dragon», attack him directly." – ordered Syrus (Atticus: 3300 – 2300=1000). – "Now, this duel his over! Dharc wipe out the rest of his Life Points!"

But, when the Charmer was about to attack:

"I activate my face-down Trap "Last Resort". I give up haff my Life points and your Charmer can't attack me. (Atticus: 1000÷2=500) Plus, all of his Special Effects are now cancelled. Which means my Dragon comes back to me."

"Whatever. I end my turn." – said Syrus.

"Alright. Now, I activate my face-down "Cost Down", with this card I only need to sacrifice one monster to play my "Red Eyes Black Dragon" (ATK: 2400). Now I play "Dragon Nails" which increases an Equipped Dragon-Type monster's ATK points by 600 (ATK:2400+600=3000). Before I attack, I play "Mystical Space Typhoon", so say goodbye to your «Orichalcos Rod»." – without that Equip Card, Dharc lost 1000 ATK points (ATK: 1500-1000=500) - Now my powerful beast, destroy his Charmer!" – demanded Atticus. The dragon attacked the Spellcaster and Syrus Life Points decreased (Syrus: 4000-2500=1500). – "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Good move. Now I summon "Orichalcos Malevolence" (ATK: 1500). And I sacrifice my Malevolence to activate "Orichalcos Castle Ritual". So I can summon «Orichalcos Lord» (ATK: 6000)."

"6000 ATK points!" – screamed Atticus.

"This monster gains 1000 ATK and DEF points for every Orichalcos card on my Grave and my side of the field. But don't worry, because when my Lord attacks, you don't take any damage. Now, my Lord, destroy his Red Eyes Black Dragon."

The Dragon was disintegrated, but Atticus didn't lose any Life Points.

"I'm not done, Nightshroud." – smiled Syrus.

"I'm no longer Nightshroud." – replied him, angry.

"Is that so? Tell me, when you became a Shadow Rider, you thought that you were brainwashed, didn't you?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you want to turn into that lunatic. You wanted power." – explained Syrus, smirking.

"No, I didn't…"

"And when you dueled Zane, you became him again. You get upset and the Darkness consumed you."

"Maybe, but that won't happen again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am calmed and concentrated"

"OK. Pity I could say the same thing about your sister. When she saw that my Guardian was about to slice her into pieces, she almost fainted. It was hilarious! I can't wait to do that again!"

"Truesdale! I'm warning you, if you do something to her, I KILL YOU!" – yelled Atticus with his mind full of hanger.

"Oh don't worry. I intend to do much thing to her."

"Look, if you say that again, I deactivate my Duel Disk and brake your neck, twerp!"

"Why don't you say that to your eyes, or to your deck?" – asked Syrus.

"What?"

"You heard me. Your eyes are full of evil and your deck wants you to become Nightshroud." – explained Syrus.

He was right. Atticus deck had a dark aura surrounding it. And he could feel the Darkness feeding his rage.

"Nice try." – said him, after taking a deep breath and calming down – "But I'm not falling for that, again."

"Oh really? Let's find out. Reveal face down card: "Exchange". Now we both pick a card from our opponent's hand. But since I only have one card, you don't have much of a choice."

Syrus walked to Atticus who was the first to show his hand. Syrus took his "Red Eyes Black Dragon Tamer". Before Syrus handed his card to Atticus he smiled:

"What's so funny?" – asked Atticus.

"Well, I think you will enjoy of having this card." – he answered and gave it to him. Atticus toke the card without looking at it. When Syrus returned to his place, Atticus looked at his new hand and gasped:

"What? This is the card you gave me? But… I can't use this…«The Seal of Orichalcos»!"

"Whatever. I place one card face down and end my turn." – said Syrus.

"Very well, I summon "Troup Dragon" (ATK: 700/DEF: 800) in DEF mode, and I play one card face down. It's your move." – said Atticus.

"I play one of my favorite magic cards: "The strongest Summoning". Now I can make you summon your Ultimate monster: "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon". And you don't need to sacrifice anything." – explained Syrus.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" – asked Atticus while summoning is dragon (ATK: 2400) and its ATK points rose up to 3000 (each dragon in Atticus Graveyard gives Darkness Dragon 300 extra ATK points).

"Yes and this card also let you use a card that increases the ATK points of your monster." – explained Syrus.

"OK. So I play my "Dragon Heart". I send 3 Dragons from my hand to my grave and one of my dragon on the field gains 900 points plus my Darkness dragon also gets 300 points for each new dragon in the grave." – explained Atticus (ATK: 3000+900+3x300=4800).

"You know, my "The strongest summoning" gives my opponent a huge advantage, but it also gives me 2000 Life Points." – explained Syrus (Syrus: 1500+2000=3500) – "And with that, I end my turn".

"You could have destroyed my Dragon with your Lord. Then, you would be a step closer to win the Dark-Duel. Why didn't you do it? " – asked Atticus, confused.

"I just want to have more fun" – answered Syrus, smirking.

"I'll give you the fun. I activate one of my face downs: "Tribute and Rescue". Here's how it works: I sacrifice my "Troup Dragon" to activate one card from my deck. And that card is "Shrink". So your Lord loses half of its power and my dragon's increases since I have a new Dragon in the grave (Lord: 6000÷2=3000 / Darkness Dragon: 4800+300=5100). Now, my dragon, destroy his Lord with Inferno Dark Fire!" – demanded Atticus and Orichalcos Lord was vanquished from the field. (Syrus: 3500-2100=1400)

I end my turn now and soon I crush your shield, your Life Points will be wide opened." – smiled Atticus, triumphed.

Syrus instead of being angry our surprised by the destruction of his most powerful monster, he smiled.

"Hey, why are you smiling? I destroyed your Lord, you should be scared." – said Atticus.

"Really? Well, ask yourself this: did you beat my Lord with your skills or because I played a card that helped you to get your best monster on the field?" – said Syrus.

"Hey, for your information, I am a better duelist than you. Got it, twerp!" – said Atticus angry

"We'll see. By the way, thanks." – said Syrus.

"You're welcome, but thanks for what?" – asked Atticus, confused.

"Well, since you destroy my monster, I can now activate my face Down Trap." – said Syrus, pointing to his last face down card.

"A Trap!?" – gasped Atticus.

"Yes, it's called: «Orichalcos Prison»." – informed Syrus.

Once the card was flipped up, a cage with the symbol of the Orichalcos appeared, surrounding "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon". Atticus best monster was now useless.

"Now, your Dragon can't ATK, switch mode or protect your Life Points. And in the next turn, half of its DEF points will be taken away from your Life Points." – explained Syrus smiling – "And, since you only have 500 Life Points left, next turn you'll automatically lose the Dark-Duel. But, this Trap Card forbiddes me to attack in the same turn it was activated. So I summon my "Orichalcos Ghost Dragon" (ATK: 2100/DEF: 2200) in DEF mode and end my turn. And my cage can't be destroyed by Magic, Trap and Effect-Monster cards. The only way to free your Dragon is to give him a power boost. And I know one card that can help you, so just play the card I gave you." – said Syrus.

Atticus was astonished. A few moments ago, he had the upper-hand, but now he was one turn to lose the Dark-Duel. He couldn't lose. The only card on his hand that could save him was the Sacred Seal_. But I can't use this. _He thought to himself._ This card destroyed the lives of many students' of this Academy. Because of this card, my sister almost died_. But, he came too far to lose now! His only choice was using his face down trap.

"OK, my move. I draw and I activate my face down "Jar of Greed". Now I can draw one card." – he drew – "And I play the card I just draw "Pot of Greed". So I can draw 2 new cards." – said Atticus.

"Yes, I know what that card does. Everybody knows that. By the way, draw whatever you want. There's only one card that can help you, and that card it's already in your hand." – smiled Syrus.

Atticus drew the 2 cards, sweat dropping. He gasped when he looked at the cards: "Negate Attack" and "Dragon Fire". The other cards on his hand were: "Call of the Haunted", "Mirage Dragon" and "The Seal of Orichalcos". Nothing could save him now! He was going to lose the Dark-Duel. But a strange voice whispered on his ears:

_Atticus, play that card. You don't want to lose, right? You are me, remember. He may be an OrichalcosDuelist but we are a DarkDuelist. Now, show him what we can do._

Atticus listened to those words. I looked at the Seal of Orichalcos on his hand. He card was calling for him. His deck was also telling him to play the Seal. Syrus was smiling at the scene. Atticus hand shacked and he grabbed a card for his hand. He looked at Syrus and said:

"Now I activate «The Seal of Orichalcos»." – he said.

Syrus smiled even more when Atticus opened the Field Magic card slot and activate the Seal.

The green symbol appeared under Atticus feet and he screamed. The pain was so intense that he couldn't even think! But then, the pain vanished and he heard Syrus clapping.

"Well done, Nightshroud. I knew you had the guts to do it." – complimented Syrus.

"Sorry, kid. But Nightshroud isn't the only one here. I'm Atticus Nightshroud." – answered him with the voices of both Atticus and Nightshroud.


	12. SyrusDeathcythe VS AtticusNightshroud

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 12: Syrus-Deathcythe VS. Atticus-Nightshroud

"Now, since my Dragon has more 500 ATK points (5100+500=5600), your prison is destroyed." – said Atticus, triumphant. When Red Eyes Darkness Dragon Points increased, Syrus Trap was destroyed and Atticus Points became unarmed.

"Bravo, Atticus! Another excellent move. I'm so proud of you that I will give the next turn." – said Syrus.

"Alright! I draw "Red Eyes Summoning"; this lets me summon a Red Eyes monster to the field. And since you have my "Tamer" on your hand, I can summoning him know." – said Atticus-Nightshroud and a human monster with an armor and a whip appeared. Its ATK points increased thanks to the Orichalcos (ATK: 1900+500=2400). – "Now I sacrifice my Tamer to summon one «Red Eyes Black Dragon» from my deck and I play «Call of the Haunted» to reborn my other Red Eyes. Of course my « Darkness Dragon» gets weaker, but is a good price." – explained Atticus-Nightshroud.

He had now his «Darkness Dragon» (ATK: 5600-300=5300) and 2 «Red Eyes Black Dragons» each one of them boosted with the power of the Sacred Seal (ATK: 2400+500=2900). Syrus had only two monsters: "Orichalcos Shield (DEF: 3000)" and Orichalcos Ghost Dragon (DEF: 2200).

"Since I sacrifice my Tamer to Special Summon one Red Eyes, I can't attack with that Dragon on this turn. But my other 2 Dragon can. So, destroy his defenses!" – demanded him. Darkness Dragon destroyed "Orichalcos Shield" and one of the Red Eyes attacked Orichalcos Ghost Dragon.

After seeing his monsters being destroyed, Syrus stopped smiling and looked angry at his opponent.

"What's wrong? Are you mad because I destroyed your pets? Our maybe because I now hold your best card and your soul is at stake?" – asked Atticus-Nightshroud, laughing.

"No. I'm just a little angry because, now this is a Dark-Duel of 2 against one. It's both Atticus and Nightshroud against me." – explained Syrus.

"Well, it's your problem, if you are upset. You gave me this card. Remember?"

"I know. But, you remember what I said in the beginning of this Dark-Duel: «You won't lose». And I promise that is what will happen. But first, allow me to invite a friend of mine to make this game more _fair_." – said Syrus.

And he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Atticus-Nightshroud looked at him, curiously. When Syrus opened his eyes the back of his gray T-shirt and the black vest were teared and a pair of Dark angel wings grown on his back. When Syrus spoke, his voice was different. He had now two voices: his own and Deathcythe's:

"Now, we both have two souls in our bodies. It's a Dark-Duel with four souls for the price of two. And since it is my move, I sacrifice 500 Life Points (Syrus-Deathcythe: 1400-500=900) to Special Summon my "Orichalcos Kyutora" in ATK mode (ATK: 500), next I summon "Orichalcos Malevolence" (ATK: 1500) play one face down. Your move, Atticus-Nightshroud." – said Syrus-Deathcythe, showing of his wings.

"You're really proud of your wings, don't you?"

"Of course I have. They are unique!"

"Whatever. Now back to the Dark-Duel. Your face down is obviously a Trap. I was waiting for more. I play my magic card called "Block Trap". With this card, you can't activate any Trap during my turns. Which means your monsters are unprotected and since they are in ATK mode, you will lose ALL of your Life Points." – said Atticus-Nightshroud – "Now, Darkness Dragon destroy is Malevolence."

Malevolence was disintegrated but Syrus-Deathcythe's Life Points didn't decrease. Atticus-Nightshroud was confused, but before he could say anything, Syrus-Deathcythe spoke:

"My Kyutora can negate all the Battle Damage I take. Including the Damage I take when he is about to be destroyed. So hurry up and finish your move." – explained Syrus-Deathcythe.

"Fine, even my first attack failed and my second attack will not be better, I still will have one Dragon to attack you Directly. So, my Red Eyes, destroy that eye." – Kyutora was destroyed but his master's Life Points were still intact. – "This ends now, my 2nd Red Eyes, attack him direc…"

"Not so fast, pal. My Kyutora has a 2nd ability. When it's destroyed, I can summon one "Orichalcos Shunorus" (ATK and DEF: [5300-1500] + [2900-500] = 3800 + 2400 = 6200) from my deck and with that on the Field, I can summon my "Orichalcos Esquerdinus" (ATK:?) and my "Orichalcos Dextrus" (ATK:?)."

"IT'S OVER 6000!!! But, how?" – asked Atticus-Nightshroud, looking at Shunorus in panic.

"The damage that Kyutora absorbed was transformed in ATK and DEF points. And, by the way, Dextrus and Esquerdinus ATK points are always 300 points higher than the monster they're battling with." – explained Syrus-Deathcythe, showing of his wings again, by flapping his wings.

"But, that means I doomed?!"

"No, you're not. Watch this, Dextrus attack his 1st "Red Eyes Black Dragon", Esquerdinus attack his 2nd Red Eyes and Shunorus destroy his Darkness Dragon. With Left Shot, Right Shot and Boutjon Ring Blast!" – demanded the Dark Angel. The 3 Dragon were reduced to dust and the Red Eyes duelist Life-Points were wiped out (Atticus-Nightshroud: 500-1500=0).

Atticus-Nightshroud felt on his knees in the ground. The horror was spread on his face. He lost. Both Atticus and Nightshroud lost. When the Seal started to slowly encircling him, Syrus-Deathcythe spoke:

"I activate my Trap: "Share of the Damage". When I lose Life Points, my opponent takes the same damage as me. But, since you are the one who lost Life Points, I take the same damage as you. Looks like nobody lost. (Syrus-Deathcythe: 900-1500=0)." – explained the Angel.

Atticus-Nightshroud looked at him, astonished. His opponent wanted to end this duel in a draw? He had that planned all along? The former Shadow Rider got up and asked to the Orichalcos Duelist (his wings were gone and he was only Syrus again):

"Why did you do that? You could have won and get two souls."

"I never wanted to capture you. I just wanted to show you the power of the Orichalcos. So, what did think about it?" – asked Syrus, with only one voice now.

"I realized that you were right about the Orichalcos. What matters is power." – said Atticus.

"I'm happy to hear those words from you. Tell me, do you want to serve the Orichalcos?" – asked Syrus.

"Yes, that's my new purpose in life!" – answered Atticus. Syrus gave him his hand.

"So, do you accept to be my new Domma Warrior?" – asked Syrus. Atticus didn't answer to that question. Instead of that, he shacked hands with Syrus and smiled.

"Excellent! Now let's go. I have a temple to show and a few things to teach you." – said Syrus, touching his Orichalcos stone around his neck, which started to glow.


	13. A little conversation

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 13: A little conversation

Jaden's tiny little mind was still trying to understand what Raphael just said. They were in the dorm for hours, lessoning to Raphael's story. He told them everything: the Orichalcos, Deathcythe, The Legendary Dragons, The Chosen Duelists (he didn't tell them about The Pharaoh), Dartz, his days has a Doma Warrior and his dream.

"Look, big guy. I grateful for you to save us, but that story sounds like crazy" – said Chazz.

"Crazy? Well, why don't you say that to the soulless students?" – said Hassleberry.

"I know that this is no dream, but I still can't believe that Syrus has become a monster." – said Jaden, sadly.

"Look, Jaden. I understand that little guy is your friend, but as long he is not defeated, the Orichalcos and Deathcythe will keep controlling him." – said Raphael – "He is now the enemy. If you want to help him, you must defeat him."

"OK. I will try." – said Jaden, still not convinced.

"Hey, Raph! About those three Dragons." – asked Chazz – "You said that, probably, I and Jaden will get Dragons, too."

"Yes, you Chazz will get "The Claw of Hermos" that use to be Wheller's card. That dragon can merge together with other monsters to create Fusion Monsters. But those Fusion Monsters are played like Equip Magic Cards." – explained Raphael – "And Jaden will have "The Eye of Timaeus" that once belonged to the Yugi Motto. You can combine Timaeus with other monsters to create Fusion Monsters with all sorts of Special Effects."

"And what about my Dragon?" – asked Alexis. For the first time that conversation began, she stopped looking at her new card.

"Well, that is "The Fang of Critias". That one can be combined with Trap Cards. It gains its Effects and at least 1900 ATK and DEF points. It depends of the card." – explained Raphael.

"So, there 3 Dragons that can help us defeat Syrus, but so far we only got one. And, Syrus already captured some students." – said Hassleberry.

"The only way to set them free is to take down Syrus." – said Raphael.

"But, how can we do that? Even if we had the other Dragons we still don't know where he is." – said Alexis.

"Maybe I have an idea. I can take to the Temple of my former Master." – said Raphael.

"Thanks, pall. You know, I guess you're really here to help." – said Hassleberry and he got up like Chazz and Alexis. Only Jaden still sit down on the floor.

"What's the matter, Sarge?"

"I don't know if I can fight against Syrus." – answered him.

"Look, Jay. That guy is not Syrus anymore. And I'm sure if the true Syrus was still here, he would prefer this way. This is for his own good." – said Alexis, tenderly. Jaden looked at her and get up, joining to the group.

SOULLESS|SOULLESS|SOULLESS|SOULLESS|SOULLESS|SOULLESS|SOULLESS|

A./N.: When I write Atticus, I'm referring to him as Nightshroud and Atticus like one single mind. For now on, they are the same person.

Syrus was meditating in front of the Altair of the 3 Snakes, where the 3 Egyptian Gods were once drained of all their power. Atticus showed up between two pillars with more snakes. He looked at his Master (who had his eyes closed). Since Syrus became an Orichalcos Duelist, he has been meditating, when he is not capturing more prisoners. He bowed on one knee and talked:

"Master…"

"You know what you have to do, Atticus." – said Syrus, without opening his eyes or get up. Not even a simple talk was important enough to stop his meditating. – "Return to Duel Academy and capture all the souls you can. And when you had enough fun, go see our friends." – finished Syrus, with a little smirk. – "I will also visit one friend, to night.

The new Orichalcos Duelist stood up and answered:

"Yes, Master. I won't disappoint you."

"Remember, Atticus. The Orichalcos is with you." – said his Master.

Atticus looked at his new card, the stone in the ring in his finger and the Dark Duel-Disk and smiled.


	14. Fear the Darkness

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 14: Fear the Darkness

When Atticus left the Temple, Syrus still continued to meditating. This made him calmed and concentrated. Now, that Syrus had someone to collect minor souls, he could concentrate in capture powerful souls. It's was time to pay a little visit to his _friend_, just like he said to Atticus. _This night is perfect for a soul hunting. -_ thought Syrus – _Well, double soul hunting._

SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|

In that stormy and rainy night, Sartorious was sorting his Tarot cards. According to his seer capabilities, the Dark-one will show up, to night. A person with his heart filled and made of Darkness and selfish greed for power.

Suddenly, the lights of the White dorm turn off. Sartorious get up and, in the dark; he tried to reach the desk and founded a lantern in a drawer. When he turned it on, he heard a laugh:

_AH!AH!AH!AH! The great and luminous Sartorious needs a lantern? Why don't you use your shiny aura to illuminate the room, Mr. Lamp?_

"Who's there?" - askedthe seer.

_«Who's there»?! You mean, you don't know? What kind of prophet are you? Do your cards need vacations, or haven't you paid attention to your latest prediction?_

"You're the Dark-one, aren't you?"

_Bulls-eye _(A./N.: I don't know if Bulls-eye is written like that.)

"So, what do you want from me?"

_Well, I guess I'm here to duel you._

"So, show your-self."

_Don't worry, I will. But first, I will just have a little fun._

"Oh, is that so? You think you can scare me?"

_I don't think. I know it and you know that, too._ – and the Dark-one break into a cold and frightful laugher that froze Sartorious blood. - _You think you're superior to me? I can feel your fear. I can feel your blood freezing with every word I say. I know that you're frightened; and to tell you the true, I think that you know that better than me._

"Enough! Let's just duel."

_Whoa! You're really in a hurry. Very well, I guess I already enjoy scaring my pray enough._

And, Syrus Truesdale with his short blue air his new outfit showed up in front of Sartorious.

"Wait, I know you. You're one of Jaden's friends."

"I was. But, I'm not here to chatting, ok? I'm here to duel." – replied Syrus.

"I accept, but if I win you go away and never return here." – propose Sartorious.

"Deal" – agreed Syrus.

SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|

Atticus looked the Soul cards that he captured. Forty-five students captured!

"I guess it's enough playing for now." – said to himself. – "It's time to visit my friends."

He chuckled and started to walk to the Red Dorm.

SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|SARTORIOUS|

Sartorious looked at his opponent. When Syrus played the Sacred Seal of Orichalcos, the green light was so strong and the wind so cold and noisy that most of the students of the Society woke up and came to Sartorious' office. They were astonished when they discovered that their master was trapped inside the seal. Now that Sartorious had his students watching him, he couldn't yield, if he wanted to keep his honor.

For some reason, this individual appears to know everyone of his moves, before he makes them. At first, Sartorious used his powers to see the boy's mind and soul, but the Darkness that is part of him was too strong to let him see.

Now, he started to fear for his life. Sartorious (LP: 2000) had two Arcana Monsters, both with (ATK: 1600). Syrus (LP: 4100) had "Gigas" (ATK: 1900), "Kuytora" (DEF: 500) and "Dharc, the Dark Charmer" (ATK: 2000). The "Orichalcos Deuterus" was activated and a Trap called "Orichalcos Ancient Rules" which prevents Sartorious of using Magic, Traps and Monster's Effects that depended of things like tossing coins or cards stopping right side up or upside down.

"It's my move! And since I have 3 monsters, that's equal to 1500 Life Points" – the layer of Deuterus glowed (Syrus: 4100+1500=5600) "Orichalcos Gicas", attack his monster (1900-1600=300) and "Dharc", show him some real magic (2000-1600=400)." – ordered Syrus. Sartorious Life Points decreased again (Sartorious: 2000-700=1300).

"Well, I guess it's my move. I summon a face down monster and I play my "Ultimate Offering". Now, I can sacrifice 500 Life Points to summon another monster. So, I give up 1000 Life Points (Sartorious: 1300-1000= 300) to summon two other monsters, also face down. I end my turn." – said the seer. He looked at his hand and, disappointed, saw what he had always saw since Syrus played that Trap Card: Nothing! Nothing on his hand could help him. His only hope was to protect his Life Points.

"Since it's my move again, you know what happens" – the 2nd layer glowed again (Syrus: 5600+1500= 7100). – "Now, I play the last card you will ever see "Orichalcos Mirror". Now, I need to sacrifice monsters whose total star level is 6 or more. But, just to make things more fun, I will sacrifice all my monsters. Now, I can summon 1 "Mirror Knight Calling" (ATK: 500) and 4 «Mirror Knights»" – the 4 Orichalcos Warriors with armor made of mirrors appeared (ATK: 500) – "And last, but not least, I play a powerful magic card known as "Retribution of the Orichalcos". It's simple: I sacrifice my "Mirror Knight Calling" and your Life Points became what they were, at the beginning of my last turn (Sartorious: 300; 2000)" – Sartorious looked confused at him. – "And, in retribution, I can attack you directly with all the monsters I have with 1000 ATK points or less." – explained Syrus with a smirk. When Sartorious understood that, he almost fainted. That was exactly what he needed! Syrus was going to win, as soon as he unleashed is attack. – Before I destroy you, maybe you should know that whenever "Mirror Knight Calling" is gone, the faces of my knights are revealed." – the helmets were destroyed and the four faces were revealed.

Sartorious screamed. How could that be? Those four humans were students!?

"What is going on here? What's the meaning of this?" – he asked, pointing to the Knights.

"You don't need to ask. You're going to joy them now! Attack!" – Syrus ordered and the knights attacked. Sartorious lost (Sartorious: 2000-2000=0).

The next occurrences happened so quickly! The Sacred Seal surrounding Sartorious, the green light, the screams… The White students were scared and terrified! Their master was gone.

Syrus looked at them and said:

"Members of this Society, Sartorious is defeated! As you saw firsthand, I defeated him. He told that the Light is the strongest thing in the Universe. But, this duel proved that he was wrong. The Darkness is stronger than the Light! I was stronger than him! Now, join me and you will see how powerful the Darkness really is!"

One of the students, braver than the others, approached Syrus and replied:

"What if we don't wanna join you?"

Syrus smiled and his eyes gained a red color. Suddenly, that student was on fire! He screamed, but he was helpless. The flames consumed him in no-time. After seeing this, the other students bowed on one knee and said:" All hail to the Darkness!"


	15. Fighting a friend!

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 15: Fighting…a friend!!!

Raphael and the students get out of the Dorm, but before they could go to the docks, another green laser appeared.

"Someone from the white dorm was captured!" – said Alexis.

"There is nothing we can do for them. The only way to free those souls is to defeat Syrus." – said Raphael.

"By the way, where is Atticus? He said he would be here a while ago." – asked Alexis.

"He is late, as usual." – said Chazz.

"Do you think Syrus paid him a little visit?" -

DOMA WARRIORS|DOMA WARRIORS|DOMA WARRIORS|DOMA WARRIORS|DOMA WARRIORS|DOMA WARRIORS|DOMA WARRIORS|DOMA WARRIORS|DOMA WARRIORS|DOMA WARRIORS

They continued their way to the peer. Hassleberry was watching his own back, just in case Syrus showed up. Everything was quite, to quite. Raphael looked at the three chosen duelists. He didn't know if that was the best they could do. Alexis was the only one with a dragon so far, and she never even used it in a real duel. Chazz and Jaden didn't have their dragons yet, and the King of Slifer was a little nervous with the idea of fighting Syrus.

But, before he could think of something else, suddenly, a started to falling down right over Alexis (who was the one ahead of the group). When she saw that, she didn't move, paralyzed by fear. The three boys screamed the word ALEXIS, but Raphael was the only one of reacted. With a single punch, he broke the tree IN TWO, which was then steaming!!! Everybody was starring at the destroyed tree and the hand of the blond man. However, before Alexis could thank him, a voice said:

"Sorry, dorks. I guess I forget to yell «TIMBER»."

Everybody turn around and saw Atticus. But, he was different: his clothes were Nightshroud's (except the mask), his face no longer had that funny look and on his wrist was a Doma Duel Disk.

"Atticus, did you do this?" – asked Jaden, pointing to the tree, incapable of believe that. The Doma Warrior nodded with a smirk.

"WHAT!? You almost killed Alexis! Are you insane?" – yelled Chazz.

"Chazz, he is not Atticus. Look at his eyes." – said Raphael. – "He is now on Syrus side."

Everybody looked at Raphael and then to Atticus, who confirmed what the blond said.

"Traitor!" – said Hassleberry.

"If I were you, I would shut my mouth up. Unless you want to lose your soul." – warned him.

Alexis couldn't believe what he just said. First Syrus, now Atticus! When she looked into her brother's eyes, she wondered if that how her eyes looked, when she served Sartorious.

"Look kid, I know how you feel. I was once controlled by the Orichalcos and believe me, that card is nothing but a poison to your mind." – explained Raphael.

"You're just jealous because the power of the Orichalcos no longer is on your veins, gorilla." – smirked Atticus.

"Look, freak! I don't know why you joined to Truesdale, but I will make regret you have ever come back, Nightshroud!" – threatened Chazz.

"First of all, I'm neither Atticus nor Nightshroud. We two have become one. Now, we are stronger than never, thank to master Syrus." – said the Red Eyes duelist with the 2 different voices of his two souls. Everybody was astonished. – "And second, I'm not here to duel a loser like you, _**Princess**__ton_." – he finished, smiling.

"I'm here to challenge Jaden. I'm here to take your soul to my collection. You see, for every soul I capture, I become stronger! So, what do you say?" – asked him to Jaden.

"Wait. Syrus sent you here to finish me?" – asked Jaden

"Actually, no. He only sent me here to visit you. I'm doing this because I want" – explained Atticus.

However, before Jaden answered, Chazz said:

"Hold it, right there! If you want to collect souls, why don't you duel me first?" – proposed Chazz.

Atticus smiled and said:

"OK, I can warm-up with you, for my duel with Jaden." – said Atticus. – "This will be easy, since you don't have a Legendary Dragon."

Raphael stepped in:

"Then, why don't you duel me, too. You will have to souls for the price of one."

"I accept!"

Alexis talked to him, shaking:

"Atticus, please can you hear me? Don't do this. I already lost you once, I don't want to that happen again."

He turned to her and the Sacred Seal glowed on his forehead:

"Atticus is dead, Rhodes! GOT IT? So, get lost. By the way, don't worry about me. I'm not going after your soul. Master Syrus wants to take care of you, personally. He has a score to settle with you. Now…" – he turned to his opponent's – ", let's get on with it."

Atticus, Raphael and Chazz walked towards and each one get his position. This duel (Atticus VS. Raphael and Chazz) was not to set Atticus free, and they knew it. It was about survival.


	16. Dark Fusion

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 16: Dark Fusion

In the Orichalcos Temple, Syrus was watching his 2 newest prisoners: The Light-alien-thing and the true Sartorious. For each prisoner captured, Syrus power increased, but those two weren't there for that purpose.

There was a special reason why Syrus was after Sartorious: he could became a threat to his plan, since both want to change the world, but with different ideas of doing it, but more importantly, those two soul were the keep to complete him.

_The time has come_ – he thought. He walked to the Altair of the Three Serpents and both he and his spirit (Guardian Deathcythe) started to pray:

"Serpents of Orichalcos, lesson our prays. The power of the Orichalcos is unequal and we are its servants. Give us the tools to honor that power. Give us the tools to merge our spirits!"

The tablets with Sartorious and the white alien aura cleared. Green lightings came out of the serpents' mouths and started to merge Deathcythe and Syrus together. When the Ritual was over, Syrus looked at his hands. But, he was no longer Syrus. Their souls were now united. The body was Syrus', but he was now a 20 year young man. His clothes grew with his body and his air still short. But nothing of that was very important.

He looked at his two Dark angel wings. In his duel with Atticus, he could only keep the wings temporarily and they only showed his power. But, now he was stronger than never! He can keep his wings eternally and he can fly. The man laughed with a strange voice that sounded like a fusion of two voices.


	17. Behold, the Claw of Hermos

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 17: Behold, the Claw of Hermos

"I will start things of by placing 2 cards face down on the field, then I play a Magic card called "Fair deal". It this I discard one card from my hand to bring a card from my deck to my field. And I choose «Gravity Axe»." – a huge axe appeared on Raphael's field. With this move, only left one card on Raphael's hand – "Now, I summon my "Guardian Grarl" (ATK: 2500). And, since he is the only card on my hand, I can summon him without a sacrifice. Plus, thanks to my Axe, Grarl gains 500 ATK points (ATK: 2500+500=3000). It's your move, Chazz."

"Call me «The Chazz». Now, I play "Double Summon". With this card, I can make and additional Normal Summoning, each turn. So, I play "X-Head Cannon" and "Y-Dragon Head", which allows me to Fusion Summon "XY – Dragon Cannon" (ATK:2200). I end my turn by placing one card face down."

Everybody starred at Atticus. Alexis was scared and Jaden nervous. The Doma Warrior smiled and said:

"How lame! And I thought this was going to be a good challenge. Summon and play whatever you want, because nothing in your decks can beat this card. I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" – the Sacred Seal surround them and Alexis thought_ – Why did you do this, Atticus._

"I summon my "Troup Dragon" (ATK: 700+500=1200). And, I play my "Block Attack". So your "Guardian Grarl" changes to DEF mode." – explained Atticus and Grarl changed his position (DEF: 1000) – "Now, "Troup Dragon" attack his Guardian." – when the Dragon was about to attack, Raphael spoke:

"I activate my Trap "Hit redirection". With this Trap, I can redirect your Attack to my Life Points, sparing my monster." – explained him, and the Dragon attacked the blond man. (Raphael: 4000-1200=2800). Everybody (Including Atticus) was shocked:

"Why did you use that card? You know that if you lose all your Life Points, you lose your soul, don't you?" – said Atticus.

"I know, but my monsters are more important to me than myself. But, I'm not waiting a guy like you understand that." – explained Raphael – "Now, finished your move."

"As you wish, I play one card face down and end my turn." – ended Atticus.

"Good, I place another card face down and change my Guardian Grarl to ATK mode, but I'm not going to attack now." – said Raphael.

"Well, it's up to The Chazz. I summon "Z-Metal Tank". So, now I can Fusion Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (ATK: 2800). Now, I use my monster's Special Ability to remove that face down of yours. Now, that you have no tricks up your sleeve, attack that «Troup Dragon»!" – commanded Chazz. Atticus last monster was destroyed (Atticus: 4000-1600=2400).

"It's my move." – said Atticus –"And, thanks to my Dragon's Special Effect, I can Special Summon another "Troup Dragon". Then I play monster reborn to bring my other "Troup Dragon" back. But, it doesn't end here. I sacrifice my two monsters to summon "Red Eyes Black Dragon" (ATK: 2400). Next I play my "Super boost" magic card, which doubles my Dragon's original ATK during this turn; and remember, the Seal also gives him a little power boost (ATK: 2400x2+500=4800+500=5300)"

"IT'S OVER 5000!" – screamed Chazz.

"Serves you right. Now, it's payback time. Red eyes destroy his monster." – said Atticus. After the attack, Red Eyes points decreased, as well as Chazz' Life Points (Chazz: 4000-2500=1500) – "I end my turn by placing two face downs."

"My turn. I reveal my face down "Rod of Silence", which allows me to summon my "Guardian Kay'est" (ATK: 1000) and thanks to my Rod, my new monster gains 500 ATK points. Now Grarl, attack his Dragon." – said Raphael.

"Not so fast, gorilla. Activate «Orichalcos Prison»!" – said Atticus. The cage that once trapped "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon" was now imprisoning Grarl.

"In your next turn, half of the DEF points of your Guardian will be subtracted from your Life Points. And, this card…" – Atticus was interrupted by Raphael.

"Also stops my monster from attacking, switching mode or defend my Life Points. I know how the card works; I use to have one like that. I end my turn." – said the blond man.

"Here goes nothing! I play my "Emergency Provisions" and by getting rid of my "Ojamagic", I gain 1000 Life Points. And, since my "Ojamagic" is in the grave, my 3 Ojama came right to my hand."

"Hold on! Reveal Trap Card: "Power Stealer". Thanks to this the Life Points that you gained are instead take away from you." – said Atticus with a smirk.

"WHAT THE …?!" – said Chazz when his life points decreased (Chazz: 1500-1000=500.) –"OK, but my turn is not over yet. I activate "Ojama Trio". This card summons 3 Ojamas in your side of the field. If one of them is destroyed, you lose 300 points, and you can't sacrifice those Ojamas to Tributing Summons. Last I activate "Ojama destruction", which will destroy all your Ojama monsters in the next turn. And, "Ojama destruction" also lets me summon all the Ojama Monsters I have on my hand. So, now I summon my three Ojamas (DEF: 1000)." – when the EXTREMELY ANNOYING Duel Monsters show up, they started to dancing.

_Geez, where did this guy get those cards? Those Ojama monsters are really annoying._- thought Raphael, without knowing that Atticus was thinking exactly the same thing.

"Good move, but I have one better. I play "Opposite enemy"; this magic will transfer the freaks you just gave me to your side of the field. And, in your next turn, your "Ojama destruction" card will destroy them, wiping out the rest of your Life Points." – said Atticus, and the Ojama tokens appeared on Chazz side (A./N.:That makes a grand total of 6 monsters, but even without the Seal, Chazz can summon one of them in the Magic and Trap zone) – "Now I play "Twin Summon" which lets me bring 2 equal monsters from my deck, hand or Graveyard by a cost of 400 Life Points (Atticus:2400-400=2000). So I bring my other two "Red Eyes Black Dragons". Then I activate "Polymerization" to fuse my Dragons in "Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (ATK: 3800+500=4300). Last, I place one card face down."

"I guess it's my move. Now …" – started Raphael.

"Did you forget about my "Orichalcos Prison"? It's time to my prison go to the grave, but half of you monster DEF points are taken away from your Life Points." – interrupted Atticus. Grarl was now free and Raphael Life Points decreased (Raphael: 2800-1000÷2=2800-500=2300).

"Whatever. I draw…" – however, Raphael was interrupted again.

"Thanks a lot! Reveal Trap Card: "No partnership". This Trap only works on Tag Team Duels or Triangle Duels. Now, is every man for himself. This means, you can't use your cards to help Chazz." – explained Atticus.

I place one card face down and end my turn." – said Raphael with a little wish of punching Atticus. Because of him, Chazz was going to lose his soul when his next turn is done.

Atticus had 2000 Life Points and his "Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (ATK: 4300) and the Trap "No Partnership". Raphael had 2300 Life Points and Guardian Grarl (ATK: 3000), equipped with "Gravity Axe" and "Guardian Kay'est" (ATK: 1500) equipped with "Rod of Silence" and two face downs. However, thanks to Atticus' Trap, he wasn't allowed to help Chazz. And even without that Trap, no one of Raphael's face downs (Lighting Vortex and Monster Reborn) could save the Sliffer Duelist. Last, Chazz had only 500 Life Points and his three Ojama brothers plus three Ojama Tokens, which if one of them was destroyed, he would lose 300 Life Points. In his Magic and Trap Zone was "Double Summon" and "Ojama Destruction" which was about to destroy the 6 Ojamas and wiping out his Life Points. Atticus didn't even need his Dragon to attack him. This was going to be Chazz last turn.

_I'm out of options. There is nothing on my deck that can save me now. And even if there was, how could I __draw it now? Why should I draw, anyway? I already know I'm going to lose, so it's better to give up now._ – he thought. When he was about to put his hand over his deck, a voice called him:

_No, don't give up. You may still win this. Trust me, there's still hope. Draw, if you want to save yourself._

Chazz lessoned to the voice, and despite of never before had heard it, it sounded so…familiar. _Oh well, another card can't hurt me._ – he thought to himself.

"It's my move." – said Chazz, determinate.

"And, your last one." – teased Atticus –"So, hurry up. I have two other souls to capture today." – then, he looked at Raphael and Jaden.

"I play my "Pot of Greed". Since everybody knows what this card does, I don't need to explain." – Chazz looked to his deck. This is it! He drew the first card: "Polymerization". The next card was going to be his last card. But, when his fingers touched in the next card, his deck started to glow. Raphael and the others watch this, astonished. _Looks like I was right_. – thought the blond man.

When the white light disappeared, Chazz understood everything. He knew what he had to do. He drew the card and, although he never had the blue card with a picture of a red Dragon with big claws, he played it:

"I Summon my Legendary Dragon! Behold, the Claw of Hermos!"

Atticus was terrified, that was one of the monsters his master talked him about. That duel had just turned around!

"Next, I play "Polymerization" to fuse my "Ojama Green" and my "Ojama Yellow" into "Ojama Knight" (ATK: 2100?). But, I'm not done yet, next I merge my Dragon with my "Ojama Black" to form "Ojama Black Sword" (ATK: 100), the perfect weapon for my Knight."

When "Ojama Knight" pick in the sword, his ATK points rose up to 4400.

"Let me explain you. Thanks to my sword, my Knight's ATK is always 100 points higher than his adversary." – said Chazz.

"Nice try, but even if you destroy my dragon your turn will be done and your Life points will be wiped out, thanks to your freaks in bikini." – said Atticus, smiling.

"Not necessarily. My sword has other Special Ability. I give up half my Life Points (Chazz: 500÷2=250), so that the half of the ATK strength of your Dragon his taken away from your Life Points. Ojama Knight, end this duel!"

The monster did as his master wished and the Dragon was no-more. Atticus fell on his knees and said to himself:

"It's over." (Atticus: 2000-100-2150=0)

The Seal started to surround him, preparing to collect one soul. Alexis run to him, while crying "NO, ATTICUS!". Everybody run to him, as well. When Atticus looked at her, he got up and talked:

"Alexis?"

"Please brother, don't go." – she begged in tears. He smiled, but it wasn't his evil smile but yes a tender one.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again. For now, goodbye." – he said as his Orichalcos stone exploded and the Seal disappeared from his forehead. He has been set free! But…it was too late. The seal captured him and his soulless body felt on Alexis' arms.


	18. Savage Soul Hunting

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 18: Savage Soul Hunting

"Alexis, he is gone." – said Raphael, although Alexis was still hugging Atticus body.

"Alexis, the only way to get him back is to face Syrus. Crying won't help your brother." – said Hassleberry. She looked at all of them, with tears flowing down her face. But quickly clear them and get up:

"I guess you're right, guys. Atticus wouldn't like to see me like this." – she said, determinate – "Let's go!"

"But, how do we go to that temple?" – asked Chazz. Raphael laughed and said:

"When I decided to enter in this Tournament, I asked to Sheppard to let me bring something from my house."

ORICHALCOS SOLDIER|ORICHALCOS SOLDIER|ORICHALCOS SOLDIER| ORICHALCOS SOLDIER|

In the Orichalcos Temple, Syrus was looking to the billions of little Orichalcos Stones floating in front of him. The second phase of the plan was going to start. Until that moment, the souls captured were just strong souls of strong duelists, but it was a small number of then. Now, was time to capture millions of medium souls.

The crystals started to glow. Syrus stopped wondering about the plan and thought, smiling:

_Those students from the Society of Light are going to be useful, after all._

When he defeated Sartorious, he used his power to turn those students into Orichalcos stones. He touch with his hand in the ground, and started to pray. The stones disappeared and he got up. It was time for those students complete their mission.

Syrus felt a strange pulse of energy in his Orichalcos Stone and then, in his mind, he said:

_He has been set free._

But then, two stone tablets in the ceiling glowed and the blue air man looked at them, confused. He used his wings to fly until there and see.

"Oh well. I never expected that he defeated them." – he said to himself. –"Now, let's see how things are in Duel Academy, now that Alexis and her friends are heading here."

He touched in a wall and it showed the image of Academy Island. It was raining. But, it wasn't an ordinary rain. Instead of water, it was raining…Orichalcos Stones!

Students all over the island get out of the dorms and looked at the stones. Some of them were amazed by the beauty of the stones, others were just open-mouthed. However, those faces were replaced by fear. Around each stone, a Sacred Seal appeared and a student form the society of Light showed up. But, no one could know that they were once students, because they were now Orichalcos Soldiers. The creatures started to dueling and capturing the frightened students. But, they weren't capturing souls in the way that Syrus does. These creatures captured them in an aggressive way.


	19. A HUGE mistake

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 19: A HUGE mistake

The plane landed in the island and the five duelists got out. Although they were in enemy's territory, the place looked perfectly normal: the sky was blue, the sea breeze was relaxing and the waves were calm. But that monotonous sensation went off once they entered in the Temple. The only thing they felt was an unordinary cold. It was like all hatred of the world was concentrated there. Inside the Temple, Hassleberry noticed three statues, which one of them looked just like:

"Raphael, who are the other two guys?"

"Those two are Alister and Vallon. They were Doma Warriors just like me. After Dartz had been beaten by the Chosen Duelists, each one of us moved on: Vallon is still looking for Mai Valentine and Alister returned to his country to help rebuilding his hometown." – explained the blond man.

"Guys, we should probably keep going." – said Alexis. However, the group hadn't giving another step when a man showed up. It was Syrus!

"Welcome to my house! Knock yourselves out!" – invited the angel.

"Syrus, I'm sorry to say this…" – started Alexis.

"No, you're not" – said the angel with a smirk.

"The only way to save you from yourself is to duel you. So what do you say?" – said Chazz.

"I would say «NO». For your information, I already have all the souls I need, but defeated you two will be fun." – answered the Orichalcos Duelist.

"Hold on, what did you say with «two»? I'm going to duel you, too." – said Hassleberry, preparing his duel disk.

"Sorry but you are not my enemy. I have nothing against you, Jaden or your new blond friend." – explained Syrus, calmly.

Hassleberry walked towards Syrus, standing a few meters away from him. Although Syrus used to be a small kid, he was now a tall man. Hassleberry only could reach is chime, but that didn't frightened him.

"You're the biggest coward I've ever seen. You were tougher when you faced your brother for the first time than now!"

Syrus confused face became angry and really scary, the symbol in his forehead glowed more intensively.

"Don't test me!"

"I'm not done, _Syrus. _You think you're stronger now that you have that stone and that creature? You were an honorable duelist when you were Syrus Truesdale, not the monster you've become. You're weak!"

"ENOUGH!" – Syrus yelled and a thunder from the ceiling stroked Hassleberry. His friends screamed his name but it was too late. When the light disappeared, Hassleberry body was a statue. Jaden and the others were in shock! However, before any of them could do or say anything, Syrus snapped his fingers and Raphael just vanished, reappearing out of the Temple, which was now closed to all the outsiders.

"Raphael! Hassleberry! You killed them?!" – yelled Jaden, never felting so much anger in his life.

Syrus didn't smiled, although he answered with a calm voice:

"No, I just expelled the blond gorilla from this Temple and Hassleberry is alive. He is not a statue; His body is just covered with a layer of stone. Let's just say he's tougher in the outside now." – explained Syrus. – "Now, back to business. I will duel with Alexis and Chazz, only." – he instructed to Jaden.

"Syrus, I will duel you, too, either you want or don't." – replied Jaden.

"Fine."


	20. 3 souls of the price of one: the Fallen

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 20: Three souls for the price of one: The Fallen Chosen

Everybody drew their cards. Chazz was the first:

"I summon «Armed Dragon LV 3» (ATK: 1200), in ATK mode. And then, I play «Level Up!», so I can sacrifice my monster to summon «Armed Dragon LV 5» (ATK: 2400). Last, I place one card face down." – Alexis started her first turn:

"I summon «Cyber Tutu» and equip her with my «Rod of Silence – Kay'est», increasing my monster's ATK to 1500. It's your turn, Jaden!"

"With pleasure! It's Fusion time and I summon «Flame-Wing Man» (ATK: 2100)." – said the Sliffer Red, after showing the three cards in his hand.

Syrus looked to his opponent's monsters. An ordinary duelist could think that combat very difficult, almost impossible. But, he was an ordinary duelist _anymore_. He was the one destined to win.

"Those weakling monsters may look though, but can they deal with this card." – the Fallen angel showed them the card they were already expecting.

_Danm! How the hell does he always draw the Seal of Orichalcos in his first turn?_ – thought Chazz. After the Seal surrounded the four duelists, Syrus continued:

"I sacrifice two "Orichalcos Soldiers" to activate my "Orichalcos Dragon Altair". This Ritual Magic card allows me to summon "Red Eyes Orichalcos Dragon" (ATK: 2400+500=2900). And I'll activate its Special Effect: It can destroy one card on the field and chose Chazz' face down." – the face down card was destroyed, after being flipped up, revealing to be a "Mirror Force":

"Now, my monster, destroy is pathetic dragon!" – the Orichalcos beast did as its master said (Chazz: 4000-500=3500). When Chazz side of the field was with no cards, Syrus smile:

"The duel barely started and you're already in trouble. I finish my turn by placing 3 cards face-down and by the way, because of my dragon's ability, he belongs to Chazz now." – the dragon flew to Chazz' monster line. He laughed:

"Truesdale, that was a great mistake! Thanks to my destroyed dragon's ability, I can now summon «Armed Dragon LV 7» (ATK: 2800). And, prepare to feel the power of your own dragon's ability. Say goodbye to your middle face down." – Syrus' middle face down (Orichalcos Deck) was incinerated.

"No big deal. I have other 2 «Orichalcos Deck» cards." – said Syrus.

"Oh yeah? But you won't use them because this duel is over. I play a magic card known as "Tag Team Work". This card can only be played in duels with more than 2 duelists. All the monsters on my team, including mine, can attack my opponent(s) right now. And since you don't have any monster to protect your points, you will lose the duel." – explained Chazz, starting already to celebrate his victory.

"That makes a grand total of 8800 points of damage." – calculated Jaden.

"Wait to go, Chazz!" – said Alexis. He smiled to himself. "_This victory maybe will make Alexis like me." _– he thought.

"Now, attack him, monsters." – Cyber Tutu, Flame-Winged Man, Armed Dragon LV 7 and Red Eyes O. Dragon flew towards Syrus. When they were about to unleash their attacks, the angel smiled and said:

"I activate my 2 Traps: «Orichalcos Mutation» and «Orichalcos Barrier»!"

"WHAT!?" – yelled the 3 Chosen Duelists.

"My first trap (Orichalcos Mutation) transforms all the monsters on your side of the field in Orichalcos-Type monsters." – the sacred seal appeared in the attacking monsters foreheads (they don't gain any extra points).

"So what?" – replied Jaden.

"And, my other Trap (Orichalcos Barrier) blocks all my opponent's attacks with Orichalcos-Type monsters." – explained Syrus, smirking. The attacking monsters were repelled, except one, which returned to Syrus side of the field: "Red Eyes Orichalcos Dragon."

"Hey, hold on. Your dragon can only be yours again when your turn begins. I and Alexis haven't played our cards yet." – replied Jaden.

"Ask that to Chazz." – said Syrus.

Alexis and Jaden turned to their friend, who was now stammering:

"Well…you know… "Tag Team Work" has a price. After being used, the opponent's turn automatically begins, skipping all my teammate's turns."

"Oh great! Way to go, Chazz!" – said Jaden.

"Nice work, Mr. Princeton." – replied Alexis.

"Sorry."

Syrus laughed and said:

"You will be sorry, after I play this. Prepare yourselves to the 2nd level of Darkness. I play «Orichalcos Deuteros»" – the second layer appeared and surrounded the seal.

"OK, and does that means?" – asked Jaden.

"I'm glad you asked. With this second version of the Sacred Seal, I gain 500 extra life points, for every monster I control, each turn." – he smiled towards the open-mouthed faces of his opponent's – "And, since I have 1, I gain 500 life points (Syrus:4500). Now, let me continue, I discard a 7 level star monster, to play my «Orichalcos Mirror». With this card, I can Ritual Summon my "Mirror Knight Calling" (ATK: 500). Now that my crystal in on the Magic and Spell Card zone, I can summon up to 4 «Mirror Knights». But, to tell you the truth I'm in the mood for just summon 3." – the tree Knights with mirrored armors, appeared (ATK: ????/DEF: 0).

"No determined ATK points. What the worst they can do?" – laughed Chazz.

"Much. But, you will find out for yourself. Look at their mirror-shields." – the shields were reflecting the three Chosen duelist monsters. Then their ATK points increased (KNIGHT I: 2100/KNIGHT II: 2800/KNIGHT III: 1500).

"Hold on, your monster points are equal to our. If you attack they will all be destroyed." – said Alexis.

"Actually, as long my "Mirror Knight Calling" is on the field, my monsters can't be destroyed as a result of battle. So, my knights, do your job." – the monsters attacked, leaving the three opponent's completely defenseless. – "Now, my Dragon, attack Chazz Life Points."

"Oh, no!" – cried Jaden and Alexis, while Chazz' points decreased (Chazz: 3500-2900=600). But the good news were that "Orichalcos Dragon" moved to his side of the field, which meant that Syrus turn was done.

"OK, that's it! I don't care who you used to be, angel. You're going down! I use your Dragon's ability to destroy your "Orichalcos Barrier". Now, I sacrifice him to summon "Despair of the Darkness" (ATK: 2800), and next I'll use my "Trap Booster" to activate my «Ojama Trio»" – the 3 tokens were summoned in Syrus field – "Now, I use "Polymerization" to fuse my three Ojamas into "Ojama King" (DEF: 3000). Thanks to its special ability, your 2 remaining monster zones are now unusable. Last but not least, I use "Ojama Muscle", destroying your tokens ad damaging your life points." (Syrus: 4500-900=3600) Jaden and Alexis were impressed. Never before they saw Chazz dueling like that. He was right, that man wasn't Syrus anymore.

"Ok, I play my "Machine Angel Ritual" (I know she can't do that because of the Seal of Orichalcos, but screw the rules!) and I tribute two 4 level star monster to Ritual Summon my "Cyber Angel Dakini" (ATK: 2700). But, I'm not done yet, I will use my card "Angel destruction" to destroy all of your cards that aren't in your Monster Zone." – when the «Mirror Knight Calling» was destroyed, the knights vanished with him. – "Now, Dakini attack him directly!" – (Syrus: 3600-2700=900) – "It's your chance, Jaden. Attack him and win this duel!"

Jaden looked at Syrus. If he won the whole world would be destroyed, but if they won, then Syrus may be gone forever.

"I will use "Monster reborn" to bring back my "Flame winged-man" I will fuse him with "Sparkman" to create "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wing man" (ATK: 2500). Then I place two cards face down and… end my turn." – Chazz and Alexis were astonished with Jaden's attitude:

"What have you done, slacker? You could have won!" – yelled Chazz.

"Jaden, why didn't you attack?"

Syrus laughed:

"He didn't do it because he doesn't have the guts. Now, I guess it's my turn and I play "Orichalcos Deck", allowing me to add 2 cards with the word «Orichalcos» on their names, from my deck to my hand. I use my "Orichalcos sword of Sealing" to negate the Effect of your travesty fat pig. Now, I sacrifice 500 LP (Syrus: 900-500=400) to summon my "Orichalcos Kyutora" (DEF: 500) and then, I use "Orichalcos Castle" to Ritual Summon "Orichalcos Lord" (ATK: 4500). Now, say good bye to your zombie, Orichalcos Lord, attack." – Even though his best monster was destroyed, Chazz already knew about Orichalcos Lord side effect – "Last, I place one card face down. Your move, Chazz."

Chazz looked at his field. His strongest monster was gone and his Ojama King was unusable. He was out of options! There was only one card that could save him. He had to draw it now! Chazz took a deep breath and draw. He smirked after looking at the card:

"Now, I play "The Claw of Hermos". I'll fuse it with my "V-Tiger Jet" from my hand, to form "Hermos Dragon Jet". Next, I will equip it with my «Ojama King»." – after the combination, Syrus' "Orichalcos Sword of sealing" vanished and "Orichalcos Lord" ATK decreased to 3500. – "My Ojama King can use this new jet to fly over your defenses and hit you directly, subtracting half of his DEF to your LP."

After hearing this, Jaden sweatdropped:

"Chazz, if you attack, then…"

"Jaden, please, try to understand that he is no longer the Syrus we knew. He caused pain to many people and he will cause even more, unless we stop him." – explained Alexis.

"Say good-bye! Fire Jet Dragon!" – the giant white fat travesty flew towards Syrus. However before it could touch him Syrus spoke:

"I activate my trap "Kyutora Metamorph". When my LP are targeted, if I have a Kyutora on my field, I'm safe. Plus, the damage I took since the beginning of the duel is now absorbed my Kyutora. Of course, now I have to sacrifice him."

"No problem, next turn, you won't be so lucky." –said Chazz.

"There won't be a next turn. Al least, not for you, Chazz. Thanks to the destruction of Kyutora, I can now summon "Orichalcos Shunoros". – the giant teapot arose (ATK: 3600+1500+500=5600)

"5600 ATK points?!" – screamed the three Chosen Duelist.

"Yes and just wait until he attacks you." – said Syrus.

"Hold on, you can't attack right now. It's still Chazz turn." – reminded Jaden.

"True, but thanks to my Shunoros special ability, if it's summoned in my opponent's turn, it can attack right away." – explained Syrus.

"Oh no!" – screamed Chazz.

"Oh yes!" – replied Syrus – "Now, Shunoros attack him now!" – the giant green monster created a ring of light and fired it at Chazz. It screamed in pain before falling in the ground (Chazz: 600-5600=0)


	21. 3 souls for the price of 1: Arise

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 21: Three souls for the price of one: Arise, Eye of Timaeus

Out of the Temple, Raphael saw a beam of green light, in the top of the building. A beam of light that he was very familiarized with.

'This can only mean that one of the Chosen Duelists has fallen.' – thought the blond.

Two hours had passed since Chazz soul had been taken away from his body and things weren't good for Jaden and Alexis. Syrus had now 6100 LP while Alexis had 1000 and Jaden 1300. On Syrus side of the field were Orichalcos Lord (ATK: 6500), Shunoros (ATK: 3000), Esquerdinus (ATK:?) and Dextrus (DEF:?), plus he had "Orichalcos Tritos". Jaden had his "Dark Door" which meant that each duelist could only attack with one monster per turn and a face down. That magic card saved both of them of losing their souls, lots of times, since Syrus summoned the two arms of Shunoros. "Winged Kuriboh" (DEF: 200), "Neos" (DEF: 2000) and "Clayman" (DEF: 2000) were protecting his Life Points. Alexis was in even more trouble with only "Etoile Cyber" (DEF: 1500) and "Blade Skater" (DEF: 1600) defending her and with hand empty and a useless face down. It was her turn; she drew and played:

"I play «Pot of Greed»." – after seeing her new cards, she smiled. Finally she could eliminate Shunoros and his two amputated limbs! – "I reveal my face down «Polymerization» to Fusion Summon "Cyber Blader" (ATK: 2100). Now I play "Cost down", lowering my monsters Level by two. With this I can equip her with "Fusion Weapon", giving my monster a major boost (ATK: 2100+1500=3600). Now, eliminate his tea pot!" – after the giant monster vanished, his two arms were gone with him. Nevertheless, Syrus smiled:

"Finally, you're giving some fight. Oh, did I mention when Shunoros is destroyed, I can summon my "Orichalcos Queen of Reptiles" which has ∞ ATK?" – Jaden and Alexis just gasped – "But, fortunately, I don't plan to summon it. Now, I activate the most powerful of all lawyers! It's time to use «Orichalcos Quartios»!"

"Another lawyer? Oh, man!" – after the last lawyer being fused with the seal, Syrus explained:

"With this card on the field, I can transfer part of my LP to my monster's ATK or DEF and vice-versa. But, since is the beginning of a new turn (Syrus: 6100+1x500=6600), I gain more 500 LP. Now, since there is a new Orichalcos card on the field, my Lord recovers some of his previously lost points (ATK: 4500). I end my turn!" – proclaimed Syrus, knowing that it would be pointless to attack Cyber Blader, since he had 1 monster in his side of the field, Cyber Blader couldn't be destroyed as a result of battle and Orichalcos Lord never makes any damage.

"I play my "Shrink" card to decrease the strength of your Lord (ATK: 4500÷2=2250). I end my turn." – said Jaden.

"Boring!" – said Syrus. Alexis sighed. She knew that Jaden was just trying to protect Syrus. He hadn't realized yet that he was no longer their friend. But, at least, his card was helpful.

"OK, Cyber Blader, attack his last monster." – once Syrus last monster was destroyed, he laughed (Syrus: 6100-1350=4750):

"Bravo, I'm _impressed_. Now, let me show how a true duelist uses his card." – he drew and smiled. – "Let me show you one of the 3 most precious cards I have here in my deck. I play my «Reaper Scythe – Deathcythe»!" – the scythe appeared. Both Jaden and Alexis trammeled; that could only mean that Syrus was about to summon his most powerful and wicked monster. – "Then, I summon the most powerful of all beasts: Guardian Deathcythe!" – the horrible angel showed up, spreading her wings, just like her Syrus, and picked her scythe, increasing her strength (ATK: 2500+500+(11x500)=8500). – "Now, my monster, eliminate Jaden's Clayman." – after one of Jaden's defenses felt, Syrus added – "Whenever Deathcythe attack a monster in DEF and that monster's DEF is lower than Deathcythe's ATK , then the difference is subtracted from your LP. However, since this was Deathcythe's 1st attack, that ability won't take effect."

"Ok, I place one card face down and end my turn." – said Jaden. It was Alexis turn and there was only one card in her deck that could stop Syrus. She drew and looked at it:

"I summon the Fang of Critius! Now, merge it with my "Seraphim Wings" Trap Card, to form "Seraphim Dragon" (ATK: 1000). But, I'm not done yet! I combine my new dragon with my Cyber Blader. Presenting "Seraphim Dragon Blader Rider" (ATK: 4600). Thanks to my Dragon ability, your monster's effects are all canceled, which means that your Deathcythe is completely defenseless. It's time to end this duel!" – the dragon did as Alexis commanded. A powerful beam of light came out of Critius mouth, piercing trough Deathcythe. However, the Fallen Angel didn't disappeared and Syrus LP hadn't decreased.

"You didn't think with wouldn't be that easy, did you? My Guardian's abilities just can't be canceled, since the "Orichalcos Tritos" deactivates everything that affects my monsters. Deathcythe, conter-attack." – the Guardian of darkness did as he commanded and Critius was removed from the field, along with Cyber Blader and Alexis LP (Alexis: 1000-3900=0)

"Another soul gone. Now, only one Chosen remains." – sighed Raphael, seeing the second beam taking the second soul.

"I summon my "Orichalcos Gigas" (ATK: 900+500=1400). Then I will use the forth lawyer of the Sacred Seal to transfer all of his points to me (Syrus: 5250+1400+500=7150). Without any points, my Gigas goes straight to the Graveyard, boosting the strength of my Guardian (ATK: 8500+500=9000). Since I know I'll win, I'm sparing you this turn, so you can draw your last card."

Jaden looked at his deck. He was out of options! Even if he had a Legendary Dragon, how could he stop that freak of Nature? The card he was going to draw, might be his last. However, without a warning, his deck glowed. Both the duelists were surprised, but then Jaden smiled and Syrus had an expression slightly fearful. The Sliffer Red knew that his time had come; he drew and proclaimed:

"I summon my Legendary Dragon! Arise, Eye of Timaeus!" – the giant green dragon appeared, looking straight to the 2 angels: Syrus and Deathcythe. – "Now, I combine him with my "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Winged Kuriboh" to form "Neo-Spacien Winged Dragon" (ATK: 3300)!"

"Big deal. My Guardian eats stronger butterflies at breakfast." – chuckled Syrus.

"Keep laughing. It won't be so funny when my Dragon attacks. Neo-Spacien Winged Dragon, attack his Deathcythe!" – said Jaden.

"But, your monster is weaker than mine."

"True, but he has a special effect that allows me to control a card on your side of the field." – explained Jaden.

"In case you don't remember, my Orichalcos Tritos eliminates every ability that affects my monsters." –remembered Syrus.

"But my target isn't your monster, but your Sacred Seal. Now, I activate my dragon's ability to control your Orichalcos Quartios." – the forth lawyer glowed and Deathcythe's points started to increase, decreasing Syrus' LP.

"Ah, good luck. You're making my Guardian stronger…" – started Syrus

"And you weaker. Have you noticed your LP?" – said Jaden as Syrus looked at his Duel Disk. It was true! His LP were out of control, decreasing by the second. When Deathcythe and Neo-Spacien Winged Dragon battle, destroying the dragon was Jaden's LP, Syrus points were reaching:

"ZERO!"


	22. Darkening

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 22: Darkening

The island of the Orichalcos Temple trammeled with the result of the battle: a draw! Syrus was stupefied. _This can't be!_ – he thought – _I come too far to lose everything now. I have the right to win!_

Jaden was the first who woke up from the trance. He tried to win, in order to set free all the prisoners. This draw wasn't something he planned. However, he spoke:

"Syrus, you didn't win, although you have the most powerful cards. Why don't you free my friends as promised?"

Syrus looked at him and the evil smirk return to the Orichalcos duelist face:

"Sorry, pal. Our agreement said that you needed to win, so I would set them free. You didn't win, if I remember."

"You didn't win either." – replied Jaden.

"Guess what? I will make you a new deal." – Syrus snapped his fingers and two of the tablets became clear. Chazz and Alexis opened their eyes and sat down. Jaden was astonished that Syrus had keep his word.

"I release your friends' souls. But the all the others are still mine." – Syrus spread his wings and vanished in the air. Jaden helped his friends get up:

"What happened?" – asked Alexis.

"The duel is over." – answered Chazz.

"Did you win?" – asked Chazz, incapable of believe.

"No, it was a draw."

The Temple trammeled again and the chosen duelist ran to outside, carrying Hassleberry's body. The doors were now open and Raphael was waiting for them.

"You guys still alive? Did you beat him?" – asked the blond man, although he already knew the answer.

"No, the duel ended as a draw." – the island trammeled again.

"What is with the earthquakes?" – asked Chazz.

"I don't think this is an ordinary earthquake." – said a voice. They looked at the sky and saw Syrus flying.

"You may have avoided the Seal of Orichalcos, but now you will have no escape. Every living thing in this world is now my slave!" – he raised his sickle and the sky started to turn black. The stars disappeared and darkness spread from where Syrus was. The whole world was now shrouded in darkness.

"Darkness falls! Thanks to the energy of my prisoners, I am a GOD now!"


	23. Light Fusion

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 23: Light Fusion

The Chosen Duelists look around them. It was the end. They had lost. Syrus was now invincible and not even the Legendary Dragons could defeat him now.

"I can't believe this. It was all in vain." – said Alexis.

"What? What are you saying?" – asked Raphael.

"Isn't it obvious, we have failed." – said Chazz.

"Lesson, the first Chosen Duelists had to deal with a problem bigger than this one." – replied the former Domma Warrior.

"Raphael, I would like to believe in that, but what kind of miracle are you expecting to happen?" – said Jaden, sadly. As an answer to his question, a card in his deck started to glow. The same thing happened with Chazz and Alexis. It was their Legendary Dragon cards! Each duelist drew his card. The three duelists felt something; it was like a feeling of hope. Their dragon's roars were filling their minds. Although it was just roars, the 3 humans could understand them as words. They knew what to do. The 3 duelists' bodies glowed. Raphael had to stay away from the blinding like, carrying Hassleberry with him.

When the light faded, Raphael saw and understood everything. They gave their life energy to their dragons, in order to make them stronger. 3 giant mighty glowing dragons were now standing there. They flew towards Syrus:

"So, you want to play?" – a violent fight started. The Dragon-Duelists attacked with all their hided powers. However, each dragon had a powerful soul of duelist and Syrus had hundreds of them. He defeated his enemies, easily. When the Dragon-Duelists felt into the ground, Raphael stared at a card he drew from his deck. He knew it was his time:

"The time has come, Eatos."

Up in the sky, Syrus said, triumphal:

"And now, no one can take me!"


	24. Angel VS Angel

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 24: Angel VS. Angel

"Is that so?" – asked someone behind Syrus. He turned around and saw Raphael with a white and glowing aura and two white angel wings. He looked at Syrus and said:

"Surprised? You aren't the only one who can merge together with a monster. Just like you merged with Deathcythe, I merged together with my Guardian Eatos."

"I see. This is going to be interesting. How many people can say that participate in an Angel Battle?" – said Syrus, while picking up his Reaper Scythe and Raphael picking up his Celestial Sword. One second later, they were battling. The steal of the sword and the sickle meet, making small explosions of pure energy. The two angels were now even. The first who made a single mistake would pay the ultimate price. The three Dragon-Duelists wanted to help, but they were too weak that the only thing they could do was watch.

After about 1 hour of fighting, the two man stand back from each other. Both were panting, their lungs begging for oxygen. They were tired of fighting, and both knew that.

_This guy is stronger than I thought._ – thought Syrus – _If this keeps up, I will lose. Unless… _He had an idea!

"Hey Raphael, well played. I have to admit I underestimate you." – he said.

"We are at the same level. But you are completely alone. It's not my destiny to defeat you, but yes to weakening you." – said the blond angel.

"Really? If our strength is equal, maybe… (he turned to Hermos-Chazz, who was still injured)…I should… (he raised his weapon)…destroy the weaker ones!" – he yelled and started to fly to the Red Dragon, which wouldn't escape in time. Raphael understood what he was going to do and flew with all the strength he had left. When Raphael was a few meters behind Syrus, the Dark Angel turned around and, with his sickle, attacked Raphael. Raphael's eyes open wide; he now understood what Syrus had in mind, it was a trap! Raphael used the sword to block the attack. The sickle was stopped, but the sword was broken! As fast as the speed of light, Syrus grabbed the blade of the broken sword and perforated Raphael's chest with it, piercing the blond angel trough his heart! The pain he felt was so intense that he throw up his blood.

The three injured Dragons, lying on the ground, were shocked. How could Syrus do that? Raphael was death! Before dropping his body, Syrus took a deep breath and spitted fire to the bloodstained death body, burning the chest, the wings, the arms,... Then he dropped the death Angel in flames. After that, all that Rapahel saw was darkness...


	25. The Supreme Knight

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 25: The Supreme Knight

The enraged dragons got up, ignoring the complaining of their own bodies. The hatred was so wild; that they didn't even cared about the pain they felt. They spreaded their wings and flew to Syrus.

The Dragon-Duelists fight over hours against Syrus, but no good results. Every time they attacked, Syrus retaliated. He was too powerful!

After a while, they were again, lying on the ground, exhausted of the fight. Syrus, delighted by his victory, raised his weapon above him and screamed in victory. While he was celebrating, Alexis-Critius talked to the other dragons:

"Guys, during the battle, I noticed that the stoned he wears glowed every time he attacked. Maybe, it's his source of power."

"Are you saying that rock is Syrus' weak point?" – asked Chazz-Hermos.

"Even if I'm right, we are too beaten up to fight. If we go now, he would kill all of us." – said the Dragon with huge fangs.

"So, what can we do?" – asked Jaden-Timaeus.

"Perhaps two of us can transfer their power to the other. Chazz and I will give our power to you, Jaden."

The glowing dragon with an eye scratched was open-mouthed.

"But, why me? How can you know that I'm the strongest to do the job?"

"You're the dumbest to do the job, slacker."

"Because, you are the strongest duelist and you are like a brother to Syrus. Don't you think that's reason enough?"

Jaden-Timaeus nodded. In fact, he felt he would have to face Syrus in something more than a duel, some time ago. The other Dragons closed their eyes, concentrating. Jaden-Timaeus flew close to Syrus. He felt his body being invaded by a powerful energy. The glowed his body emitted was getting intense. Syrus looked at him, confused. On the woods, Chazz and Alexis were human again, since they gave up all their energy. Jaden-Timaeus's glowing body started to change too. It acquired a human shape. When the glowed disappeared, a Knight with a golden armor and a cape with both Timaeus and Jaden's voices spoke:

"Syrus, you disrespected the friendship we had. You cause all this suffering. Your actions are beyond forgiveness."

Only them everybody noticed that the knight was Jaden! He use a sword made of the same gold of his armor.

"I also have a little speech for you: less talking, more killing!" – said the angel.

The battle continued and it appeared that the two rivals were even. They both had the same power. The first making a mistake would pay the ultimate price. Syrus' power couldn't affect Jaden but the knight couldn't touch in the angel, with his sword. Syrus' was too fast, every time Jaden attacked, Syrus used his wings to escape, quickly. _One thing is avoid attacks flying. But, he is just showing off_. – thought Jaden.

"You're very pride of your wings, aren't you?" – said the Knight.

"Of course I am. They are unique!" – replied him. Jaden knew what he had to do. With all his speed, he flied to attack Syrus again. The fallen angel avoided the attack, flying to the left. He did exactly what Jaden had predicted! Jaden raised his sword and quickly cut Syrus right wing! Syrus screamed in pain. A so intense pain that even the souls in the temple heard it. Blood flew over the huge wound, drenching Jaden' sword, who said:

"That was for Raphael!"


	26. The Guardian's Farewell

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 26: The Guardian's Farewell

The scream was heard in the woods, where a blond angel was lying in the ground, with blood on his chest.

FAREWELL|FAREWELL|FAREWELL|FAREWELL|FAREWELL|FAREWELL|FAREWELL|FAREWELL|FAREWELL|FAREWELL|FAREWELL|FAREWELL|FAREWELL|FAREWELL|FAREWELL|

Raphael opened his eyes. He looked around him and saw nothing but a dense fog. He tried to get up, but only then he noticed that he was already up. Raphael looked behind him and saw Eatos. She smiled:

"You still have much to do. Your time hasn't come yet."

"Eatos,…Wha…what do you mean?" – asked the blond man, confused.

"We were combined when Syrus killed us. But, only one has to go." – she said, while she spreaded her wings and flew away from him. – "Goodbye, Raphael. You were a true friend."

Raphael woke up in the ground of the forest, panting. Quickly, he took his Guardian Eatos card out of his pocket. The card burned and turned into ash. Raphael saw this and cried.

With out a warning, it started to rain cats and dogs, the windblown like crazy, the waves of the sea became huge and millions of shooting starts appeared on the sky. The Nature itself was crying (like Raphael) the loss of Guardian Eatos.


	27. GoodBye

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 27: Goodbye

Syrus was mad! How did that maggot dared to cut his wing?!

"YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT, WORM!!!" – Syrus was going berserk. He summoned his darkest powers, which made him even more powerful. They even restored his capability to fly (although, they couldn't fix his right wing).

Syrus flew to Legendary Knight Jaden and attacked him. He was really angry for what Jaden did to him. The only thing Syrus wanted was to slice Jaden to pieces but he was too fast. He avoided Syrus' attacks with no problem. But this only increased the one wing angel's rage. Rage that makes him stronger.

The fight continued over hours and Jaden was getting exhausted. Syrus, on the other hand wasn't tired at all, and he was using Jaden weakness against him. Syrus hit him many times and blood started to flow over his wounds. Jaden eyes closed for a second and Syrus didn't waste that chance. He punched Jaden so hard that he felt in the ground, unconscious. Syrus growl like a wild animal.

While Jaden was in the ground he thought about all Syrus victims, he remembered about the old Syrus. After remembering that, he only said one thing: "That man isn't Syrus, anymore."

Jaden, determined, got up and flew towards Syrus. The Dark angel looked at him and said:

"So, you want more? Come here and seal your fate. I will be pleased to take the power that your body carriages."

Syrus flew higher, almost reaching the clouds and Jaden, still a little weak, stayed just 20 meters above the ground. Jaden raised his sword and replied:

"Whoever you are, you're not anymore my friend. This is your last day; you will no more harm anyone!"

"Is that so? I'm shaking on my boots." – Syrus raised his arms and thunder appeared on the sky. Jaden begin to fly towards Syrus, with a huge speed. Syrus just smiled and the thunders started to hit the Legendary Knight. However, he didn't give up; the determination he had wasn't letting him feel the pain and was giving him strength. Syrus continued attacking him but the more he did that, the faster Jaden flew to him.

"Why are still trying to stop me? There is nothing you can do." – said Syrus, starting to fear Jaden sword.

"You will never defeat me! Everybody is counting on me. Everybody is giving me their support! You on the other hand are completely alone."

Syrus heard those words and looked at the Knight. He was getting closer and fear Syrus felt was increasing. How could Jaden still be up? He, Syrus, had more power in his finger than Jaden in his sword. The Orichalcos, the most ancient Magic that ever existed was on his side, along with his Guardian, the most powerful beast of all times. However, Jaden was overcoming his power. That sent a chill up Syrus' spine.

"Stop! Stay away from me!" – he screamed, shaking. But Jaden wasn't stopping. He would never stop! It was time to make Syrus pay for what he did. Syrus, scared for what Jaden was about to unleash, pick up his sickle (with his hands shaking), when Jaden was almost right in front of him. The next events happened so fast!

Each weapon met the blade of the other, again. However, this time, the sickle was destroyed! Jaden's sword perforated Syrus' Orichalcos Stone and was drove through his heart! Syrus screamed in pain so loudly, with his gaze looking at the sky, that even Raphael (still crying) heard him. The Angel's body emitted an intense light, which made Jaden cover his eyes and got back some 10 meters. When the light disappeared, the broken stone vanished and they all heard a female scream; Deathcythe was destroyed, once and for all. They all looked at Syrus body, still floating in the air. They all noticed something strange: Syrus still was older, his clothes were still there, the sword that killed him disappeared and his wings haven't vanished, but now they were…WHITE?! Syrus looked at him. The angel with new white wings smiled with tears on his eyes. It wasn't Syrus' evil smile. It was the old Syrus' smile. Then, without a warning, Syrus vanished in the air. Although his body took too much damage, Syrus has been set free.


	28. Moving on

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 28: Moving on

Three weeks have passed after the Syrus death. Everything was, slowly, coming back to normal: everybody got their soul back (Bastion, Zane and Atticus became a little paranoid), The GX tournament was over, the Orichalcos Stones were destroyed, The Orichalcos Soldiers return to their human forms and the Legendary Dragons cards mysteriously disappeared.

The four heroes had to stay in the nursery for three days. Although Raphael had survived, Miss. Vonteyne _insisted_ in keeping Raphael on his bed for a week. Even when Raphael injuries were healed, she still wanted to _help_ him.

"She can try, but I don't think Raphael wants to get married." – said Alexis, when the three boys were wondering why Miss. Vonteyne wanted Raphael to stay.

The ship that was going to Domino City had arrived in that same day. Since the GX Tournament was over, Raphael had to return home. The four students were saying goodbye to the blond man, when Hassleberry said:

"Enemy at 12 o'clock. Miss. Vonteyne is coming. Hurry up, or you will have another trip to the nursery." – warned Hassleberry. That send a chill up Raphael' spine.

"Holly god! OK, bye kids! Stay stronge." – said Raphael in a hurry and running to the ship, pushing some people on his way.

When Miss. Vonteyne arrived to the pear, the ship was already leaving. Raphael wasn't at the veranda of the ship.

"Oh, why didn't he wait to say goodbye?" – asked her, sadly.

"Sorry, Miss. Vonteyne, but he really had a lot do, so…" – said Jaden.

"Oh, well, no problem. Since I have his phone number, I can always call him." – said the nurse, smiling.

"He gave you his phone number?" – asked Alexis, incredulous.

"Well, no. While he was sleeping in the nursery, I covered him with his coat and founded his phone number, wrote in his wallet." – she explained, with a little blush. – "I think I will call him now."

_I hope Raphael gets used to this. _– thought Jaden laughing with the others.

RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|RAPHAEL|

Jaden was looking at the sea, in the edge. His mind was thinking about what happened two months ago. Alexis show up:

"What are thinking, Jaden?"

"About Syrus." – he answered.

"I understand how you feel, but I don't think you should worry about him." – she said.

"I know that what we did was right, but I wish it could have been other way." – said the Sliffer-red.

"You know, I think Syrus, wherever he is, he must be happy, for being free form the Orichalcos and Guardian Deathcythe." – she said.

"Yes, for the looks of his face when he died, he was gratefull."


	29. Epilogue

**REVENGE OF THE ORICHALCOS**

Chapter 29: Epilogue

Surrounded by darkness, a voice filled with hatred spoke. The owner of that voice was looking to something that he had in its hands: Syrus glasses, the glasses he get rid when he grab his Orichalcos Stone.

"Syrus and Deathcythe, you were both pathetic fools. You two almost conquered everything. But, in the end, you both proved to be useless. Oh well, you had what you two deserved for your failure. Besides, as long I have what's left of the last Orichalcos stone, my plan can still become reality."


End file.
